May Maple: Pokehuman (Rewrite)
by Piplup1212
Summary: At the age of 11, May finds herself in a dangerous situation. When her brother hacked into the place their parents worked at, she learns someone is after her. Why? She's the only pokehuman. Half Eevee, half human. When May masters her powers, will she be able to stop the forces of evil or will her walls come crashing down like life as we know it? Not on hiatus anymore
1. Prologue thing

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**May Maple: Pokehuman (rewrite)**

**Pip: Hello! I'm doing a rewrite of MM:PH**

**May: Yeah... She kinda got 'lost' and decided to restart.**

**Pip: Yeah, I also wanted to fix something.**

**May: Like what?**

**Pip: *pokes fingers together* The...whole...thing...**

**May: Oh... Okay... Pip doesn't own Pokemon! Off to buy 'feel emotionally better May and Pip' cookies!**

**No one's POV**

A puppy haired brunette, no older than eleven, sat on her bed. She was reading a book as she listened to music.

"May, Max, your father and I are headed out!" Their mom called.

"Okay!" The brunette, May, yelled.

"See ya!" A nine year old boy with dark navy blue hair. They heard the front door slam close and the two went back to what they were doing. May looked up when she heard a knock. Everything was silent and she shook her head. Another knock, just more impatient, sounded.

"I'm coming, gosh!" May complained as she went to the door. She opened it and looked down.

"Max?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Come with me." He said. May sighed as she threw her book onto her bed and followed her brother.

"Guess what I did?" He asked proudly.

"Learned long multiplication? Long division? Exponents? Variables? Cultural exchanges? What?" She asked.

"It's not school related. We passed school last year." Max said. May rolled her eyes.

"Then what?" May asked.

"I, hacked into where mom and dad work." Max replied. May smiled and turned to head back before twisting her head back.

"Say what now?" She asked, a crazed look sketched onto her face.

"I...hacked...into...where...mom...and...dad...work." He chopped it up as if May was back in poke-pre school.

"I'm not a baby. But hacking? Max, be a normal, stupid, nine year old boy. Okay? Dad's skills came to you but don't go hacking!" May yelled as she flailed her arms.

"Yeah, and mom's fighting, equal cunning skills, stealth, and flexibility came to you and you totally don't use it." He said sarcastically.

"Fine. Okay, let's hear this. I wanna know what being an agent is like." May said. Max eagerly nodded as he typed at the speed of light.

"Mr. And Mrs. Maple, we want your daughter." A voice said. Their heads snapped towards the screen.

"Why?" Their dad's voice commanded.

"You know why. Does her being part Eevee and human ring a bell?" The voice said. Their eyes could have popped out of their heads.

"I'm part eevee? Cool! But... Why do they need me?" May asked.

"She's the only Pokehuman in the world. We want to use her to see how to make people like her." The voice said.

"We're coming. Meet us at Petalburg Square around seven pm." Their mom said.

"You better be there by yourself, unarmed, and not dangerous." Their dad warned. May gasped.

"May, I think you should go. Something bad might happen. It's thirty minutes away." Max said worriedly.

"Okay, but if I die, it's your fault and I'll haunt you. But to make up for it, leave noodles on my grave everyday." May said. Max laughed.

"I'm being serious." May frowned. Max stopped laughing. May walked to her room and grabbed her phone as well as better clothes. She braided her hair and in twenty minutes, she was out the door.

**(Line-break)**

She jogged to the Petalburg Square and hid behind a building.

"Mr. and Mrs. Maple, I'm pleased you could join me." A man said.

"Pleasure's all ours." Her parents mumbled back.

"Where's your daughter?" The man asked.

"She's hidden. First, assure us your part of the deal. Then, we'll hand her over." Her mom said.

"Very well." He said. The sound of objects being thrown was heard. May peeked and saw weapons. She knew what was to come. Her mom and dad were going to grab the weapons, turn them against the baddies, and bolt. May quietly tumbled to another building.

"The girl." The man said.

"We're, on it." Her dad said as he picked up a gun. The man laughed.

"Try me." He laughed. Her dad pulled the trigger. Instead of a bullet through the front, it was a net to the back, capturing her parents. She gasped silently as her parents fell to the ground. The man laughed as he picked up his dropped weapons.

"I'll come back for your daughter once she's sixteen. She'll know of her powers and have them mastered by then." The man said as he held a gun. He slipped a silencer on it and aimed at her parents.

'Does he know I'm here!?' She thought frantically. She heard a very quiet sound and looked to hear footsteps flying away and her parents in a net. She waited a few seconds before dashing over.

"Mom, dad!" She quietly cried as she knelt down. Her parents lay in a pool of dark red liquid. She cried once she put her middle and pointer fingers to their necks. No pulse. She removed the net with blurry eyes and a heavy heart.

"Mom... Dad..." She whispered. She heard footsteps come closer but ignored them.

"Let him take me. I don't care anymore. I don't see why I need to go on. Max will be safe, I'll just escape or... Kill myself..." She mumbled. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"May Maple?" A kind, gentler voice asked. She tensed up under the touch and she nodded through a veil of hair sticking to her face.

"We got a report saying they heard crying from here. I guess they were right. I'm sorry for your loss but we must tell your brother." The voice said. May looked up. Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny, who will Max and I live with? We're still too young." May asked.

"We'll check your parents contacts. Maybe one of them will take you in. I know that you have no relatives who aren't too old." Officer Jenny said with a sad smile. May nodded as she held onto Officer Jenny's hand. Officers took the bodies of her parents and taped off the area.

"What were you doing there?" Officer Jenny asked.

"My parents didn't come home and I went to look for them." She lied as she climbed into the car. Silence filled the air for at least five minutes.

"I'm sorry to hear. Come on, we're here." Officer Jenny said. May nodded as she got out. They walked to the door. May raised her balled up hand to knock. She paused and looked at Officer Jenny. She nodded in response to May's silent question. The handle twisted and Max stood, smiling. May tried to smile but sank to her knees as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry." May choked out. Max gulped and looked at the surprise guest.

"I'm sorry as well..." She trailed away as Max's eyes watered before he hugged May back. Officer Jenny sniffled, trying not to break down as she invited herself in to find a way to contact friends of the family. May and Max paid no attention as they cried on each other's shoulders. After a good ten minutes, Officer Jenny put on the best smile she could muster.

"Guys, I found someone." She said. May and Max looked up from their mourning and floor staring.

"His name, is Mr. Looker."

**Pip: Hello! I finished the prologue thing for a rewrite of a rewrite.**

**May: Evil much? **

**Pip: Oh, I have a dark side. **

**May: Okay... That was uncalled for...**

**Pip: Whatever. Please-**

**May: Review and fave, or follow! We love reviews!**

**Pip: Don't overwhelm them May. Anyways, please have a awesome day! Review if it sounds better than my other one.**


	2. Time Lapse

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**May Maple: Pokehuman**

**Pip: Hello!**

**May: Hi! Give me lots of Internet noodles!**

**Pip: Don't ask that. You never know what they put in there. It's like school cafeteria food. I swear, lunch ladies are plotting something. *pokes tray of cafeteria that popped out of nowhere***

**May: *cringes* I bet the tray is more edible than the food...**

**Pip: Yeah... **

**May: Enough said, Pip doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Note: This chappie is just the a fast forward from when she's 11-16**

**Chapter 1**

**May's POV **

**11 years old**

Max and I followed the man as he led us into his house.

"Mr. Looker-"

"Looker, just Looker." He interrupted. I coughed.

"Looker, how do our parents know you?" I asked.

"Since you know they were agents, I was one as well. I helped them on the field sometimes but I mainly trained them to be elite agents." He said.

"Oh, can you help me with my hacking skills?" Max quietly asked.

"I'll help. May, I'll help you master your other form. Try to keep your head up. It's a sad time but we can do this." He said. We looked at each other and nodded in determination.

"When do we start?" I asked.

"Next week." He said.

"Okay." Max said.

**12 years old.**

I practiced transforming and jumping straight into attacks by practicing with a tree. Yes, a tree.

"Eevee!" I cried as I used take down.

"Eve! Use swift!" Max yelled. Eve was a nickname for when I'm not on a mission in Eevee form. May for human, Maple for mission, Eve for fun/training.

"Hidden power!" Max yelled.

"Echoed voice!" He yelled. I hit it with a final tackle, cutting the tree down.

"Good job! Now, to take this home for the fireplace." He said with a wink. We carefully carried it, which was for five minutes before going inside.

"Good job guys. Record timing." Looker said. We were training. Max was training to be stronger, fast, and quick with his brain and feet. I was training as an Eevee of course. As a younger kid, I trained under mom's supervision.

"When can we stop doing your job?" Max complained. I transformed.

"Yeah, you're making us haul in lumber which is your job." I complained. Looker sweat dropped.

"I-it's for training." He stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure it is." Max and I said in unison before stalking off.

**13 years old**

I've improved. I need to work on fighting hand to hand, or in my case, paw to hand, combat skills. I'm used to longer legs and arms or using moves. I've practiced using a childhood stuffed pokemon, a medium sized Combusken to train. I stabbed it onto a strong wire and fitted it so it would move like your normal body except... Someone needs to move it. That's where Max comes in with all this electronic stuff. Now, it's like a animatronic. I've practiced with it while Max worked on controlling things from a longer distance using only a camera view as his eyes and a mic as his ears. It's harder than you think because you can't really see the whole area around you or hear noises that can't be easily picked up with electronics. I admit he's getting better.

"Eevee!" I yelled as I spun into a kick. The doll jumped. I took the time to leap into the air and punch it.

"Break time!" Looker yelled. Max moved the doll to the charging area, causing me to fall flat on my face. I transformed.

"MAX!" I yelled, cue hysterical laughter.

**14 years old**

It was nearing the age of fate as I call it, just two more years. I sat on my bed, legs dangling, humming a tune, for whatsoever reason. I don't know why but I felt like when I'm sixteen, I'd have a great year even though I'm probably gonna be captured and tested. Because being captured and tested on is totally fun.

"May?" Max asked through the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come down to the kitchen in ten minutes. It's Looker's birthday and everyone wants you to cater the party." Max said. I laughed softly.

"I will. Will you help me? Arceus knows you make sure I don't fool around." I said. He chuckled.

"No dip, May. The 'May Special', right?" He asked.

"Yep. Get the ingredients ready." I said.

"Okay. See ya!" He yelled as his footsteps trailed away.

"Okay." I whispered.

**15 years old**

"May! Watch out!" Max yelled as a ball soared high in the air. I did a 'power jump' from training and caught it with ease. His friends clapped and I bowed mockingly.

"Can Ya catch it?" I asked as I threw it. His friends attempted but it flew from their fingers. Max did one of his moves from training and caught it.

"May, you know only I can catch that, right?" He asked. I laughed.

"No dip, Sherlock. That's why I did it. I wanted to see if you still have skill." I teased.

"MAY!" He yelled as I walked away. I heard his friends erupt into laughter. I stopped and leaned on a fence post in the back of the agency. The home had a secret door that led to a full on agency. We have a life too, you know.

"I wish I still had friends." I mumbled. My friends are all in a different region now or are on a journey and never communicate with me. I guess I could pick up coordinating again. It's been a while and I think I could manage balancing it out with my missions and training.

**16 years old**

I sighed. Yesterday, the agency threw me a party. They attempted at making it the best one I've ever had. But I'm going to be leaving soon. I'm gonna have to be careful there. They might find me and if that happens, I'm either going to run away or reveal my secret. I put on a black wig that was at least five or so inches past my shoulder and there was a platinum blonde streak in it and the tips curled upwards. I put my red bandana on my neck and wore outfit I wear in the comfort of my room since no one knows what it looks like. (Aka, her Hoenn outfit) I'm going to be boarding a private plane and then catch a ride in thirty minutes. I put in special contacts that keep my eyes the same dazzling sapphire but they minimize the blueness of it by a lite if you know what I mean. They are designed to see through walls and map the entire area or whatever Max said, I wasn't really listening.

**(Line-break)**

I found myself in front of La Rousse Boarding.

"Ah, you must be May Maple." A man said quietly. I eyed him.

"I'm Principal Birch. Pleased to meet you, Sapphire." He said. I sighed in relief.

"Have you heard of 'People Protecting Human and Pokemon'?" He asked. PPHP? Of course.

"My rivals? Of course." I said.

"I put you with their agents or Looker did. You can find some missions through them." He said.

"Missions? Yay! Rivals? Aww... Dang nammit." I frowned.

"Well... I present to you, La Rousse Boarding!" He yelled. I looked from him to the building and let out a breath.

"A real life, here I come." I muttered under my breath as I walked on. I entered and gazed at all intricate designs and whatnot.

"How about you go unpack? School hasn't started and you can get first pick. You don't need to go to the orientation. Bye." He said.

"See ya." I replied as I scanned the area with special contact lenses from Max. I found myself in front of room 104 and twisted the handle. I walked around. A kitchen, a sitting room, one bathroom in every room, four rooms with two beds, a small library, and a balcony. Perfect. I chose a room with soft blue walls since the red room was more for boys. I looked on my phone. People should be coming in two hours. I fixed my room up and headed to the kitchen.

"Might as well get on their good side. Especially since they're my rivals." I muttered. I heard a beep and looked at my watch which doubled as a communicator.

"Yes?" I asked.

"May, there's a attack in the city. You better go." Max said as he popped onto the screen.

"Don't tell me-"

"It's Team Rocket." He muttered as he signed off.

"I should be the one calling them twerps." I mumbled as I ran to my room. I can get this over with quickly, right?

**Pip: Im sorry for how boring this is.**

**May: I know! I nearly fell asleep and I never get that bored.**

**Pip: No dip, you're cheery and go lucky and all that.**

**May: I know!**

**Pip: Thank you to Contestshipper16. I hope I don't let you down with the rewrite. **

**May: We won't let anyone down! *fist pumps***

**Pip: You never know.**


	3. School! Wait what?

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**Pip: Hello! I'm so glad you made it here!**

**May: Calm down. Have you been straying from your thirty day challenge?**

**Pip: Um... Maybe?**

**May: Look, stay positive and healthy. No sugar or fat filled things for thirty days! Is it that hard!?**

**Pip: You try. And you love food more than me. But to anyone trying to break a bad habit or start a good one, try a thirty day challenge!**

**May: Whatever. Anywho, Pip doesn't own Pokemon.**

**May's POV**

I woke up the next day feeling okay. Okay, yes, okay. It's school. How could you feel okay!? You feel prepared, like I previously felt, and then you practically have an internal panic. I was super surprised to see Misty wasn't awake. Usually I'm the one still in bed. I mean, it's like heaven when you're tired. I stretched and walked over to the bathroom and washed up. I proceeded to head to the kitchen. If no one else is awake, maybe if I cook they will rise. No doubt Ash will. He seems like someone with a big appetite. I looked around for any signs of edible things and came up with a box of pancake batter, berries, bread, butter, and juice. If this school has dorms like these, they might as well have better food, right? Right. I started preparing the pancake batter and putting the bread in the toaster. I split the batter and put a few berries in one bowl and left the other as is. I sighed as I looked at the hall with the rooms. Was anyone gonna wake up?

"If they don't get up, heads will be rolling." I murmured.

"What did you say?" A muffled voice asked. I turned and saw Ash with a piece of bitten toast in his hands.

"Eep!" I yelped as I jumped back.

"Sorry for scaring ya." He apologized. I shook my head.

"Nah, just surprised." I turned my attention back to the pancakes. I put them on plates and gave Ash a plate and some toast and butter with a few berries. He smiled a goofy smile and sat himself and started gulping down the food. I sweat dropped.

"Do you even taste it?"

"Duh! It's delicious!"

"What's going on?..." A sleepy voice asked.

"The morning edition of dining with Ash Ketchum. Watch as he critiques my food." I replied, motioning towards him.

"Correction, watch as Dawn Berlitz critiques your food!" Dawn sang as she gracefully grabbed her share and sat. She put a forkful of the pancakes.

"Berry delicious! The toast is just right! Mmm!" I blushed.

"I'm not that good. I've burned a lot until a few years ago! You can't master things that fast!" I exclaimed as quiet as I could. It was true. We went through a lot of fire extinguishers and trips to the ER due to food poisoning.

"Sounds totally legit. You just can't take compliments eh, Haruka?" Dawn asked.

"Let's just focus. Classes start in forty five minutes." I frowned. Dawn gagged on her bite of food.

"That's barely enough time to pick clothes!" She cried as she quickly darted towards her room. Ash looked at the trail of smoke she left as he washed his hands.

"Is she always like this?" I asked as I bit on some toast. Ash nodded.

"Huh."

"What's up?" A certain Grasshead asked.

"Just witnessed Dawn's fashion crisis. Now for our breakfast portion. Plain pancakes, berry pancakes, toast and butter which is optional, berries, and juice! Sounds delicious!" I mocked. He raised a brow and looked at the table.

"Whatever. Paul's up. Tell Ash to get him out. He's being more stubborn than a Tauros protecting it's offspring." He stated. I nodded and headed to my room to find Misty lounging on her bed listening to something on her phone. She looked over at me and took off her headphones.

"Breakfast is on the table and Ash didn't take too much." I told her.

"Good, I'm starving." She said, climbing out. I looked at my wardrobe selection and decided on black leggings, a slightly dark skin tone combat boots, and a blue crop top with a white tank top underneath. I changed and grabbed Ash.

"Get Paul into the kitchen. We don't want him to starve. Okay?" I asked. He nodded and headed to what I'm guessing is Paul's room. I heard a few scuffling and tumbling noises.

"PAUL! JUST GO AND EAT ALREADY!" Ash shouted. I heard a grunt.

"Leave." Paul muttered. Ash backed up and back into the hall.

"Guys, I have our schedules!" Dawn yelled. We walked over and grabbed our schedules. We compared ours.

**(Since I'm feeling lazy, here it is)**

Period 1:

Special Area:

Art: Drew and I sadly...

Music: Dawn and Misty

Tech. Ed: Paul

Health: Ash

Period 2:

Algebra: Dawn and Misty

ILA: Drew and I sadly...

Science: Paul

History: Ash

Period 3:

Algebra: Paul

ILA: None

Science: Misty and Drew

History: Dawn and I

Period 4:

Algebra: Drew, Ash, and I

ILA: Misty and Paul

Science: Dawn

History: None

Lunch!

Period 5:

Algebra: None

ILA: Dawn

Science: Ash and I

History: Paul, Misty, and Drew

Period 6:

Curricular Extension: Everyone

Period 7:

Special

A day: Coordinator Class- Dawn, Drew, and I

Physical Education- Paul, Ash, and Misty

B day: Pokemon Training- Paul, Ash, and Misty

Physical Education: Dawn, Drew, and I

Period 8:

A day: Pokemon Studies- Dawn, Drew, and I

Pokemon care- Paul, Ash, and Misty

B day: Pokemon Studies- Paul, Ash, and Misty

Pokemon care- Dawn, Drew, and I

"Off to room 119 Topaz." Drew smirked. I glared.

"It's Sapphire."

"Sure, sure. And my name is Nemo."

"Meh, I shouldn't expect you to remember. The salad atop your head is messing with your brain's function." I retorted. He glared and flicked his hair.

"I'll lead." He stated triumphantly. I scoffed.

"Why is that?"

"It's my second year here. We just switch dorms with every grade."

"I'll pass. I can find my way." I said, swinging a bag over my shoulder. They looked at me.

"Sapphire, are you sure? It'd be bad to be late on your first day here." Dawn said worriedly.

"I have super powers." I joked.

"Seriously?" Misty asked.

"Nope. But I'll be fine." I assured.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked. I nodded.

"Just don't tell anyone. It doesn't seem that great but I wouldn't like to be the talk of the school or anything. Even though I didn't check the school out yesterday or any day doesn't mean I'll get lost. I have a good sense of direction and judgement." I countered.

"Okay. We have about twenty minutes. Let's go." Paul grunted. Everyone nodded and grabbed their stuff. We parted ways. I took what seemed to be the long route. It probably had less turmoil than the shorter way because most people want to use the shortcut. I walked up the stairs and looked for it.

"119... 119... Here!" I exclaimed, turning the knob and coming in. Why must the fun classes be at the end of the day? Drew and I have to go to our Period 2 class for Period 1 because it doubles as a art room and we act like we go to Period 2. Kinda confusing. I sat in a seat near the front and waited for Drew and the other people to show. Especially the teacher. I am so glad my contacts mapped out the school. I slowly watched students make their way, stealing glances at me, a student they've never seen before. I rolled my eyes and smirked as Drew walked in.

"Ruby? How did you get here so fast?" He asked once he saw me. He surprisingly took a seat next to me.

"Like I said, good sense of direction and judgement." I said. He flicked his hair and turned to the front. I saw a flash of dark green hair and a orange headband in the small window of the door. I gasped once it opened.

"Tracey!?" I hissed. He jumped back startled before looking at me in confusion. I sighed and got up.

"Agent Sketch? What are you doing here?" I whispered behind the closed door. Tracy was about three years older than me so it makes sense he has another job out of the agency.

"How do you know?" He asked, backing away. I facepalmed.

"It's me. Agent Maple or just May. Whichever works for you." I sighed. I swear, his eyes nearly fell out.

"May!?" He exclaimed. I slapped my hand onto his mouth.

"The name is Sapphire Haruka right now. Think of a cover story."

"I'm your old tutor? I've seen you draw and you are great."

"That works." We walked back in and I bowed in apology.

"Excuse me for the interruption, I'm-"

"This is Sapphire Haruka, a old student of mine when I was a tutor." He interrupted.

"Now, Mr. Sketch aka Mr. Sketchit, we may continue our class." I said innocently. The class snickered at his nickname.

"Yes. Today, we will work on realism using a two dimensional pokemon. Today, we will work on a Eevee. Simple yet graceful. The more realistic it is, the more you can see just from a black and white sketch." He said. I glared at him. Mocking me, eh? He pulled up a picture on the whiteboard. At least this school has technology.

"Any questions?" He asked. No one raised their hands. "Get your supplies and begin." I followed everyone's lead to a pile of sketch pads. I took one and grabbed a sketching pencil from my bag.

"Opal, how do you feel sitting next to the Drew Hayden?" Drew asked, I could feel him smirking.

"Sad, frustrated, dull, bored. Why did you sit next to me? Unhappy... Want anymore?" I asked, gliding my pencil across the sheet of paper. He scoffed and we sat in silence. Of all the douchebags I could have met and sat next to, it just had to be him. I smiled as I finished the last part of my drawing. I began adding details to add to the realism and a background of a meadow dancing in a light breeze. I followed the lead of other students who were getting up with their sketch pads. The line consisted of just three people. One who was being checked, the others waiting. I stood in line while looking around. I sighed to which everyone responded with a shush. I rolled my eyes. It's silent. Can't I sigh in peace? Time went by so slowly. I looked over at Drew who was passing notes while adding a few finishing touches to his sketch. It was finally my turn after what seemed like a million years. Tracey looked over my sketch with hums. I watched as he looked it over once more.

"Ma-Sapphire, looks like you've been getting better." He says, breaking the silence. Nice job nearly giving away my identity.

"Why thank you." I replied. I reached for it but he held it high where I couldn't reach it.

"Geez. Tracey, Mr. Sketch, how unfair! I'm too short!" I complained. Everyone looked up at the little scene.

"But it would be a shame for others to not see right?" He asked. I frowned.

"The whole point of my being here was to not attract any attention to myself." I hissed darkly.

"Oh yeah. Here." He said as he let go. I caught it and walked back to my seat.

"Okay everyone. Your ILA teacher will be here shortly. Just talk for a while. I'll check the rest of you tomorrow." Tracey said.

"No! Don't leave us here to die!" Everyone cried. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"One... Two... Three!" They shouted. The door swung open.

"Hello class. As you all know from last year," She slammed her hand on her desk. "It's Ms. Set."

"Actually, we have a new student." Someone says, pointing at me.

"Yup. Good morning. My name is Sapphire Haruka." I introduced.

"Well then, welcome to my ILA class."

**Later that afternoon...**

**Period 7: A day**

Dawn, Drew, and I headed towards the coordinating hall.

"What pokemon are you going to use for the first day of school kickoff?" Dawn asked.

"I'm thinking my Togekiss." I said while thinking.

"Cool! I have a Togekiss too!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I caught mine when I was given an egg in Sinnoh." I told her. She looked at me.

"You've been to Sinnoh?" She asked.

"I've been to every region." I replied.

"Why?" Drew asked.

"Oh, a professor asked me to do so. Research, ya know?" I lied. They nodded. We finally reached the training area and went in.

"Welcome class! As you know, we start off by giving appeals. Who's ready?" The teacher asked. I gaped.

"Solidad!?" I exclaimed. She looked at me and I walked up.

"Remember May Maple? I'm just wearing a disguise. It's now Sapphire Haruka." I whispered. She nodded.

"Sorry I didn't recognize you. You think I would recognize my star pupil." She winked. I blushed.

"Look, I wasn't that good. I-"

"You won ribbon cups from every regi-"

"Like I said, I wasn't good. Let's just get on now shall we?" I asked. I looked back at my peers who were busy chatting. Phew. I walked back to Dawn and Drew.

"You know her?" Drew asked. I nodded.

"She taught me about coordinating until I was thirteen." I explained.

"Who's ready?" She asked. I raised my hand and she looked at me. I shrugged.

"Sapphire?" She asked. I walked up and let out my Togekiss. Since I'm here as Sapphire, I need a new catchphrase.

"Togekiss, let's shine!" I shouted, as she came out. She flew up high.

"Death of a flaming angel!" I commanded. She used aura sphere and then flamethrower, which gave the appearance of flaming wings. She then flew higher than it and came down with an air slash, killing the 'flaming angel'. Little lights fell from the aura sphere and a little from the flamethrower, ending it beautifully.

"Amazing!" Solidad praised. Togekiss came down and we bowed. I walked back over to Dawn.

"That was so beautiful! It's funny really. You and May Maple both have a Togekiss and are both coordinators." She laughed. I froze slightly.

"Funny coincidence, huh?" I asked. She and Drew nodded. Soledad looked over the raised hands of my peers.

"Drew, how about you go?" She asked. I looked at Drew who simply smirked and flicked his fringe.

"Of course."

**Pip: Hello!**

**May: Didn't we do this?**

**Pip: Oh... Whatever. **

**May: Anywho, what's up with me knowing two of my teachers?**

**Pip: I dunno. Maybe they will become useful... More useful in the future.**

**May: Eh, that works. So, please read and review!**

**Pip: See ya and byes!**


	4. A New Villian?

**May Maple: Pokehuman Fanfic**

**Pip: *singing part of "It's Snowing" a snow medley by Hillary Kinsale* "'Cause it's a marshmallow world in the winter! When the snow comes to cover the ground! It's a time for play it's a whipped cream day! In the winter it's a marshma-"**

**May: Pip! No. More. Christmas. Songs.**

**Pip: Why not?**

**May: They are nice and all but they get stuck in your head! Plus, it's not even Christmas!**

**Pip: Correction, it's not Christmas YET. Misty, disclaimer?**

**Misty: Pip doesn't own pokemon!**

**WARNING: CHAPPIE IS KINDA LONG-ISH WITH A TIME SKIP AND SOME THINGS LOVE FALLING OUT OF THE SKY!**

**May's POV**  
>The next few weeks of school were a breeze. Now, it was after Thanksgiving.<p>

"Sapphire, you excited?" My red headed friend asked. I nodded. Looking back to the hall.

"So, what did Prof. Birch ask?" She asked.

**Flashback...**  
>I walked down the hall and soon was met with Prof. Birch.<p>

"Hello. Whatcha doin'? Don't you have papers or something to do?" I asked.

"Well, have you heard of the Christmas concert we're preparing for?" He asked. It was a few weeks away.

"Yup. Why?" I ask. He smiles and gives a hearty laugh.

"Well, your 'father' said you had a talent in singing and writing medley or mash ups. How does a solo sound?" He asks. My mouths hangs open like a empty stocking.

"I'm not that good. I don't even have a dress." I point out, flailing my arms. He turns and picks something up. A crinkle like sound made its mark.

"We'll take care of that. How about this?" He questions, holding a plastic bag. I gulp.

Few minutes later…  
>I pout and stare at my reflection. The concert practice was going on. I scoffed.<p>

"Hate it." I frowned.

"But it looks so pretty!" Dawn squealed. She was in charge of set and outfits for the concert. It was a red velvet dress with fluff at the bottom of the skirt and sleeves. It had a big black belt and a Santa hat. The skirt flew round me when I spun and there were lace pokeball designs with snowflakes on the skirt. I had white tights and black boots.

"I hate dresses. I only wear them when necessary."

"That's sad. Come on. We need to get you to practice."  
><strong><br>End flashback…**  
>Misty fumed.<p>

"Dawn was there yet didn't tell me?!" She yelled. I shrugged.

"I dunno." I replied. I faced her and we started chatting.

"Oof!" I yelped as I collided with something. I saw a pink suitcase fall to the floor as I stumbled to my knees.

"You, pick that up." A unfamiliar voice said. I did and bowed.

"I'm sorry." I said rather quickly. She scowled and scoffed.

"Oh puh-lease. Like I'd accept a apology. Who are you?" She asked. She had red hair that was curled, resting upon her shoulder. Plenty of makeup. Stabbing green eyes and a red scowl.

"Sapphire Haruka." I said. She raised a brow and started walking around me. Misty growled.

"Sapphire Haruka? The girl who's trying to steal my man? He. Is. Mine. You'd best back off." She warned. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Steal who? Who are you?" I asked.

"Brooke Wislehim. Remember that name. I'm surprised you didn't know. Then again, I went on a little vacation. Then again, I'm too popular not to know. And, don't steal my Drew." She mused, inspecting her nails.

"Well guess what? I hate you already and Drew and I are not and never will be a thing." I bit back before stalking off towards the auditorium where I would meet Dawn backstage for my make up and outfit.

"Ugh. I hate her. She said she'd be back by spring. What's up with this? Returning early? What a nightmare." Misty ranted.

"Maybe they banned her because her face is illegal." I smirked. Misty laughed.

"Sounds so true. Wait, you think she's gonna bother us at lunch?" Misty asked. I nodded.

"Isn't it always like this? Good guy meets bully, bully harasses them at lunch, and tada! The story of some lives?" I say. My communicator started ringing.

"I gotta get this." I laughed, running off. I hope it's a mission. I haven't had one in forever. I set it to vibration and pressed take the call.

"May, there's been a breach in security at a cave museum near you. Hurry!" Max said, signing off. I looked up the cave museum.

"It's just west of here." I mumble.

"Misty, I have to go somewhere. Tell them I can't make it." I say, running off. I heard her faint yelling as I dashed to the room we shared and changed before hopping out the window and running to the cave which was pretty close by but I gave up half way and flew on Togekiss.

I look around, ready for something to happen. There was quite a crowd and getting in was a little hard. Soon, they were kicked out.

"May Maple…" A voice whispered. I did a 360 jump to look for this voice.

"Who's there?" I asked, walking carefully.

"Just a little.. friend."

"Come out!" I shouted, getting into perfect position.

"I'm just a friend," Someone emerged from a shadowy area. "I'm Diaspro from Team Trex. We're working on a little project." She ran her fingers down the cave wall.

"What project?" I ask. She laughs.

"We're working on learning about a special race of humans. One that disappeared millions of years ago. You wouldn't happen to know about them… would you?" She asked, throwing a pokeball in the air, catching it, and repeating the process.

"I've never heard of that." I tell her. She frowns.

"You are of no use to us. Vulpix, go!" She shouts.

"Warturtle, let's shine!" I shout.

"War, Warturtle. War." He says.

"Warturtle, waterpulse!" I shout. He attacks, dealing quite a bit of damage on Vulpix.

"Vulpix, use energy ball!" She counters. I flinch. Taught your Vulpix a TM, eh? Warturtle cries out but Vulpix still is low on hp.

"Warturtle… use surf!" I cried. The wave overpowered Vulpix, hurling her into one of the cave walls. I looked around, feeling sorry about the whole destroying the museum a little. Oops. Suddenly, a velvet rope bar tipped over and sirens start resonating throughout the cave. We covered our ears and returned our pokemon. She growled. Dang, activated security.

"I'll be back May Maple." She looked at the entrance.

"I bid you adieu." And with that, she disappeared. My eyes widened, she escaped!

"Hold it! Officer Jenny, put your hands where I can see them and drop any weapons." Officer Jenny's voice yelled. I turned.

"Don't worry, it's me, May Maple. Unfortunately the bad guy got away. Her name is Diaspro from Team Trex. She left just before you came." I frowned. Officer Jenny nodded.

"Don't worry. Team Trex has very slippery little agents. We'll catch them soon, especially with your help." She told me. I nodded and left. That was about fifty minutes of my life kind of thrown away. I changed in a nearby bathroom and I headed back to school via flying with Togekiss. I put on my wig and contacts. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind and a pokemon cry nearly knocked me off Togekiss.

"I'm not letting you slip away that easily. You might have put on a disguise but I can still see through you!" Diaspro claimed. I sweatdropped. Crap. Her Charizard shot a huge flamethrower, causing Togekiss to jump in the air and in turn, making me fall off. I looked down and saw the school. At least I wasn't too high.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I noticed a group of students. As I got closer, I noticed a few from my grade. Eep.

"Somebody help me!" I yelled. I yelped in pain as my body landed on the ground.

"Drew! Isn't that Sapphire!" A familiar voice shouted.

"It is!" Another voice, Drew, responded. I groaned.

"Sapphire, are you okay?" The other voice asked. Dawn. I opened an eye and looked at everyone's worried faces. Solidad's expression was unreadable as she looked at the sky. This must be that special class for coordinators to improve every Tuesday and Thursday after school hours.

"Sapphire, how did you fall from the sky and where were you at the practice?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"It's none of your concern. Solidad, when you see Togekiss, can you return her?" I ask as I toss her pokeball. Solidad nodded and searched me with her eyes.

"Drew, walk Sapphire to the nurse Joy's room." Solidad ordered. He nodded and helped me up.

"Flygon, let's go!" He called. Flygon cried his name and Drew helped me onto him and we slowly flew.

"So, care to tell me how one falls from the sky?" He asks in a concerned voice.

"… I was flying on my Togekiss because I was called to do something and someone knocked me off by attacking us but luckily, we were close enough for me to not get super hurt but I still feel sore." I tell him, twisting the truth. He looks at me but we kept flying until we came to the building where he set me down and returned Flygon before picking me up… bridal style. I blushed madly.

"I'm fine now! Put me down!" I yelled. He smirked.

"I do have that magic touch. You must be enjoying it." He teased. I felt my teeth grow sharper, a side effect when I'm mad.

"Don't make me… me… bite you!" I warned. He chuckled.

"Oh really?" He asked. I nodded.

"My teeth can get really sharp." I threatened. He raised a brow and I showed him. He winced.

"You have teeth like a pokemon!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know how close you are." I mumbled. I sighed in relief once I saw Nurse Joy's door.

"Nurse Joy? Sapphire Haruka… fell from the sky. We want to make sure she isn't too hurt." Drew said as he knocked on the door.

"So, do you feel okay?" Nurse Joy asked as she opened the door.

"I feel fine." I tell her. I used heal bell to heal myself without Drew knowing. Drew sets me down and leaves.

"May, you ought to be careful." She softly says, checking my back. I roll my eyes.

"I healed myself. Can't we pretend it wasn't that high and that you put on a special ointment?" I ask. She reluctantly nods and hands me a note.

"Here, we need to talk. If anything serious happens during these missions, we need a plan to keep your identity from being found, to keep the students safe, and to keep yourself safe. Now, come along." She said. I nodded and opened the door, expecting to see Drew leaning against it. But, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Huh." I muttered as I followed Nurse Joy to the Professor's room.

"May, I heard. You fell from the sky. Solidad brought Togekiss here." He said, tossing me a pokeball. I caught it and put it away.

"Yeah. I was coming back from a mission when the baddie came back and shot a flamethrower making Togekiss jump and I fell off." I explained.

"I'll send you a plan through the mail. Be careful, Drew and the gang know whenever something is up. They are agents too." He warned. I nodded and exited the room. I blinked and looked around the school with my contacts. I saw five blinking lights and smirked.  
><strong><br>Earlier that day…  
>5:37 am<strong>  
>I walked around the dorm. Ash always wore his cap, Misty had her tennis shoes, Dawn had her hat, Paul had his jacket, and Drew had his purple vest thingy. I placed trackers with a range of 20 miles, courtesy of Max. Now, I'll always be able to see them.<br>Back to the present…

Ash had a red dot, Misty had a cerulean blue one, Dawn with pink, Paul with a deep grey, and Drew with a green one. .

Ring!  
>Lunchbell. I dashed to the dorm and picked up a lunch box which is bigger than it looks. I packed up everything and headed to lunch. I used my contacts to find where they were and headed to that table.<p>

"Hey guys!" I cheered as I sat down.

"Wow, that was fast Sapphire." Dawn pointed out.

"I have 'Sapphire sense'." I joked.

"Anywho, how are you walking so well?" Dawn asked. Misty and Ash faces bore confused expressions. Paul's held a blank stare.

"I fell from the sky, I had a pokemon heal me, and it wasn't super high. Sigh… Anywho, I'm prepared for humiliation." I stated.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"What's her face? Oh yeah! Let's just say Brooke hates my guts." I frowned. Dawn's eyes widened.

"What?!" She whisper shouted. I nodded, Misty followed. Dawn opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. I look around, thankfully, teachers were nowhere to be seen and the lunch ladies serve next door.

"3…2…1…" Paul muttered. I raised a brow until I noticed a change in the atmosphere. The talking went quiet but not silent, you could practically feel tension in the air, and you could see imaginary dark clouds hovering in the air. I turned and saw her familiar figure and stood up.

"Newbie." She sneered, looking at me as she swayed her hips in a way she probably thought was 'sexy'. Students coughed, hiding their laughs.

"I guess that makes you an oldie. Now, let's get this over with." I drawled. She frowned as people snickered lightly.

"Hmph. I hope you like warm welcomes." She mocked, picking up a cup of warm cocoa the cafeteria served during colder months. What was really mean was someone was still drinking that. She swished it and its contents around before opening the lid in what felt like slow motion.

"This is a apology in advance." I announce. Confusion stirs among the crowd, students near me back away. I stand up and I feel the gang's staring at me.

"Whatever." She says, tossing it. I smirk and she raises a brow.

"Kya!" I shout, doing a kick from the side, kicking it into a trashcan at one of the little thick white pillars in the room, I laughed seeing her shirt had been ruined with some of the cocoa. I put my leg down and smirked.

"Actually, I'd rather have the cold shoulder. See ya, the exit is that way." I say, turning her body once I approach her. She growled and I smiled and headed to my table.

"My shirt!" I hear her wail. Everyone in the room bursts into laughter.

"Impressive." Paul said. I nodded.

"Where did you learn that?" Misty asked.

"I've taken lessons since I was 6 and and half." I told them.

"Cool. I loved that little scene." Dawn told me.

"I gotta admit, that was impressive." Drew smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Guys." Ash said, everyone huddled together and started whispering.

"Sapphire…agency…he….definitely...improve…team…no secrets…" I heard Ash say.

"Cant...isn't time…barely know her…how…bad…we…dont…" I heard Paul whisper.

"She…like May Maple…perfect…what if…same…appeared around time May disappeared…something might be…nevermind…" I heard Drew say. Hmm… I'm gonna need to keep an eye on him.

"Guys? You know I can hear you, right?" I lied they jumped.

"So you are talking about me, eh?" I asked.

"Of course not!" Dawn shrieked.

"I'll take that as a yes, anywho, food?" I ask, opening my lunch box. Everyone nods and I pass it out, distinctive it evenly. I just don't trust cafeterias for anything BUT snacks. Especially school cafeterias. I bet the tray is more edible. We ate in silence if you don't count the chattering students. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw a girl with dark brown hair with a platinum blonde streak in it as well as glasses. She looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Come." She whispered. I got up and followed her to the doors outside.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It's me, agent Thorn. Looker contacted me just now. He wants us to perform a late night security round from now on because there is a high chance of a security breach in here." She says, I raise a brow. I flip her into the wall and she groans. I glare at her.

"Prove it." I tell her. She pulls off a wig along with the wig cap and grabs her glasses.

"It is you! I am so sorry! Anyway, which wing are you in?" I ask.

"Left wing, you?" She asks.

"Right. Okay, I will take the right wing, you take the left." I a at. She nods.

"I'm surprised you're here. I feel like I'm forgetting something…" I said.

"I know, I needed to check a few things. I was stuck watching an idiot." She says.

"An idiot?" I ask.

"Gary Oak, aka the supposed double spy. He goes here. I suggest you be careful. Now, I'll sit with you and we act like we've known each other forever, okay? My name here is Ivy Preston." She says. I nod and lead her to the table.

"Hey guys. This is Ivy Preston. We've been best friends since we met at a summer camp for karate and whatnot. Ivy, these are Dawn Berlitz, Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Misty Waterflower, and the walking safari is Drew Hayden." I say. Drew glares and I smile innocently.

"Anywho, she is skilled in martial arts like me and is great with computer skills, almost like my little brother, just not as good." I say, earning a light punch and glare from her.

"She's going to hang out with us at free period. Is that alri-" I felt a vibration on my wrist.

"I gotta go, Ivy, you coming?" I ask. She nods and we dash out and lean against the wall.

"May, oh, hey Leaf. Anyway, May, Team Galactic is using the Valley Windows. Cynthia wants only the best to get them out. There are way more grunts than usual and they brought more technology, care to help? Leaf, you too." Max said. We nodded.

"How did you know she was Leaf?" I asked.

"I was researching Gary Oak when I sneezed for some reason, causing me to make the mouse scroll down and I saw a picture of the one investigating, it was Leaf. It had her normal picture and her disguise. Anyway, May, go as Maple because Leaf will be there and she can help distract the grunts while you gather information. Use the special collar I made. When necessary, turn into May. There will be a ride in the clearing nearby. Now go!" Max shouted quietly, signing off. I laughed.

"Seriously? After I fall from the sky? Golly, Leaf, let's go." I tell her. We dash off to get on our uniforms and head to where Max told us to go. Sure enough, a helicopter was waiting. I immediately recognized the familiar cologne and smirked.

"Brendan, I swear, that thing you say smells good will get you captured and killed." I said.

"Yeah, a little too strong. How do you get past Looker with that?" Leaf asks.

"I don't know. Probably because I don't work on the field as often as I help carry out the transportation of people and supplies." He replies as we make a sharp turn to the right.

"Oh yeah, I should transform." I smirk, knowing full well how much Brendan hated getting pokemon fur all over his 'baby'.

"No. Anything but that!" He exclaimed. I laughed as I transforned. Leaf patted my head.

"Too late. Just don't get us killed." Leaf says.

"I hate you." He mutters.  
><strong><br>Hello people of earth! Sorry for the long wait but school has been torture. I had so many projects and homework and tests and all this crap. I even had to complete an essay because I have a chance of being nominated for a scholarship because I am surprisingly smart. So, thank you to my small group of followers and such. It's like a Christmas present, especially reviews. ;) anywho, I'm still deciding whether I should do a Christmas chappie or not. Care to help? Anways, read, review, fave, follow, whatever strikes your fancy. See ya and byes!**


	5. This Chappie is Too Long

**Hello! My goal is to make this chappie as holiday themed as possibel. Let's hit it!**

**May: Wait! She doesn't own any songs mentioned or pokemon. She's a normal girl, unless writing isn't normal, who just loves writing although she knows her writing stinks.**

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>  
>We were currently over the vast blue blanket separating Hoenn and Sinnoh.<p>

"Brendan, how far until we reach Sinnoh?" Leaf asks.

"One or two more hours. Use that time to do something." Brendan responded. I transformed so I could use the communicators to get on our database.

"Drew Hayden." I said aloud. I clicked on the first piece of info.

"Drew Hayden, date of birth is August 18 1998. Is highly skilled in stealth and strategy. Parents are Joseph and Angelina Hayden. Occupation, one of PPHP's best agents and world famous coordinator. awards… 4 ribbon cups. Team position, leader. Huh. Well, now I know I'm better than him." I smirked.

"Yup. While you were coordinating, you won ribbon cups and ribbons from all regions and competed in Unova's musicals. You ARE the best agent and you are skilled in everything but hacking and computer skills and you're your own team!" Leaf said.

"That's my brother's job and yours. Besides, you're on my team too. Brendan as well. Anyways…"

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>  
>"What was that about?" Dawn asked.<p>

"I don't know. Do you think Drake has any missions for us?" I asked.

"I don't know. May always beats us to them. He hates her. Especially since she beat him… at the age of 8." Misty said. We raised a brow.

"You know how Drake is the Orange League's champion? Well, she beat him and he has been undefeated. Think of the embarassment. 'Undefeated Champion if the Orange League, Pummeled by 8 Year Old Girl'." Misty said.

"Whoa… now I wanna battle her!" Ash exclaimed.

"Meh." Paul grunted, I could tell he was intrigued by the story.

"Huh. I knew our boss was me-"

Beep! I grabbed my phone and pressed the take call button.

"There's a ride nearby. Guys, Team Galactic has taken over the Valley Windworks. Hurry before May gets there!" Drake yelled in a slightly quiet yell.

"On it. Let's go." I said. He hung up and we dashed to our rooms to change. Misty emerged from her room last with a puzzled expression.

"What's up, Mist?" Ash asked.

"The window was open but nothing was taken. Oh well." She shrugged. Our mission uniforms were all black and we all had a free choice for clothing. Ash with his cap, Paul and his jacket, Misty and her shoes, Dawn and her hat, and I with my vest. Somehow, our attire looked decent but not as good as normal clothes. The girls had crop tops of their chosen color and black leggings while us boys had short or long sleeve shirts in our desired color and pants.

"Let's go!" I yelled, opening the balcony window and jumping down and into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>  
>I looked at my communicator to look at the guys' coordinates. I widened my eyes and fell to the floor.<p>

"What's wrong?" Leaf asked.

"The guys are just now crossing the sea!" I yelled. Brendan took this as a warning and sped up a little bit.

"Drake. I always hated the guy." Leaf said. I nodded.

"He hates me." I said.

"Why?" Brendan asked.

"I kicked his butt at the orange islands." I smirked. They laughed.

"The undefeated Drake, defeated by a 16 year old? Hah!" Leaf giggled. I shook my head.

"I was 8 years old." I corrected. It went silent before they erupted into laughter.

"I wish I was there!" They both yelled.

"It was hilarious seeing his face!" I howled in laughter.

"Yeah. Okay, we are getting closer. It's that speck up front." Brendan said. Leaf and I looked at each other before I transformed. We nodded and she helped me into a jump suit and she did hers.

"You can drop us off." Leaf said.

"Ditto." Brendan replied.

"That's a pokemon." I said.

"You know what I mean." He said. I snickered and put the pull string between my teeth because we were nearing the windworks.

"Here we are. Go!" Brendan yelled. Leaf opened the door and I jumped out first. Leaf followed.

"Agent Thorn, are you ready for battle?" I asked.

"Roger. Maple?" She asked.

"Definitely. Go!" I yelled through my teeth. I pulled the string and we safely fell down. Leaf took off my suit and I darted to the door. I listened and nodded my head, signaling Leaf to pick the lock. She opened it and we snuck in.

"Maple, coast is clear. Let's go." She whispered. I shook my head.

"They're probably going to ambush us. We'll sneak in via window." I whispered. She nodded and we exited, looking at the window outside.

"Throw me up and I'll use shadow ball on the window and you have Venusaur ready to use vine whip to bring you in there." I planned.

"Okay. Let's do this!" She quietly exclaimed, picking me up and hurling me into the air. I used shadow ball, shattering the window and I jumped in and went into battle with the surrounding grunts. Leaf came in and a hurricane of leaves filled the room and I used hidden power, attacking everyone around me. I did some martial arts and then darted to a coomputer, putting a chip in and downloading the information to the drive. I pulled it out and used my teeth to hold it again and fought the grunts with their pokemon. I smelled a odd scent and my eyes grew heavy. I quickly put the drive in my mission collar and fell to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later…<strong>  
>My eyes were heavy and I kept them closed.<p>

"Is she okay?" A familiar voice asked.

"Of course she is! Maple is strong." I heard Leaf 's voice say. I opened my eyes and stood up.

"See Maple is fine." Leaf said. I widened my eyes as I saw everyone.

"Dawn!?" I shrieked. Everyone widened their eyes.

"I mean uh… vee! Eevee!" I quickly said, sitting back down. Leaf widened her eyes.

"Did Maple just talk?" Drew asked, slightly disturbed.

"You're delusional." Leaf replied.

"No I'm not!" Misty shrieked.

"Yes you are! You are delusi-"

"Thorn, it's fine." I said, standing up. I closed my eyes.

"Whoa." Ash said.

"I am not just a talking eevee." I said, opening am eye and looking at them. I opened both and faced Leaf.

"I am…" I started. They came closer.

"I am…" I said as I transformed.

"May Maple." I finished. They were gaping and I grabbed something from my pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to a few days ago…<strong>

"May, I made a new powder that erases a recent memory. I want you to test this." Max said. I nodded and

took the powder. Max met up with me to hand me and few gadgets and I handed him ones that needed repair.

**End of flashback.**

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Drew asked. I smirked and pulled out a handful from the pouch. They looked at me questionably and I blew it into their faces and they fainted.<p>

"Let's see what this brings up." I say, transforming.

"It's supposed to erase a recent memory." I tell Leaf. She nods and we watch as they awaken.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"You were knocked out." Leaf said. He looked at me.

"She's okay?" Paul asked. I nodded. He shook Dawn and I snickered quietly.

"Mom? Just leave me alone. Sleep… pink… pie… ooh… la… la…" Dawn murmred.

"Pie?" Leaf asked.

"I'm not your mother." Paul mumbled. A little pink sprinkled across his face like well, sprinkles.

"Dawn, Maple and I must get going. Come on Maple." Leaf said as the sound of a helicopter was heard. The others stirred and sat up.

"Wha..?" Everyone yawned.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"You were knocked out. Anyways, Maple and I gotta go." Leaf explained. She bent down and took the chip off my collar and put it in her pocket. She winked and I nodded. Brendan lowered down and Leaf helped me up. She climbed in and we saluted everyone.

"Brendan, let's go." Leaf said. He nodded and we were up high.

"We're good." I said as I transformed, taking the chip and plugging it into my communicator. Soon, it projected images and I looked at it.

"They're working for Trex. Something about finding the last blood of this ancient tribe and using their DNA to wipe out life as we know it!" I exclaimed. They gasped and Brendan lost control for a moment.

"We need to find this person before it's too late. Come on!" Leaf yelled as she pulled out her laptop and started typing furiously.

"It's no use. I can't find a thing." Leaf moaned.

"Type in ancient tribes and civilizations." I suggested. She nodded and got to work. I sat around for the next few seconds, then minutes, then hour, than two hours. She groaned.

"Nothing! There was this one site but the last tribe or civilization was restricted and password protected. I couldn't get in." She pouted. I got an idea.

"Show me the website." I ordered. She pulled up the tab and I sent the link to Max. I felt a vibration on my arm and took the call.

"What's this about?" Max suddenly asked.

"I need you I to get past that password. Work your magic. See ya!" I said.

"Bye." He said as the screen blacked out. The school was in sight and we landed in the clearing and went to our respective dorms the way we came out. I changed and began preparing dinner. Once I finished, I sat down.  
><em><br>"We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year~_

Bom bidi bom bidi bidi bidi bom, bidi bom bidi bidi bidi bom, holiday is here it's a happy time of year, bidi bom bidi bidi bidi bom. Once more the time sung in melody and rhyme, bidi bom bidi bidi bidi bom~

Do you hear what I hear~

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're hap-."

I stopped when I heard the floor squeak. I turned and nearly fell off of my seat.

"Is that the medley you'll sing?" Dawn asked. I nodded.

"It was pretty good but I've heard better." Drew smirked. I growled and walked up to him.

"I'd like to see YOU do better." I frowned. He flicked his hair.

"No need, we all know it would blow you away." He said.

"No it wouldn't. Anyways, I gotta go."

"Sapphire." Misty said. I raised a brow.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where did you go?" Misty asked.

"Ivy and I had to go do something because the teachers wanted us to help them." I said as I walked to the room we shared with a plate of food. I looked at the clock. It was nearing curfew. Curfew is when we must be in our dorms which is around 6:30. I smiled. I got a text from Leaf.

(Bold= Leaf, Italics= May)

**May!**  
><em><br>What? O.O_  
><strong><br>We should go! :|**

_Wait! M is suspecting something_  
><strong><br>Let's make nicknames :D**  
><em><br>Why not? Well call em rocks_  
><strong><br>?**  
><em><br>D= diamond, m= mineral, d= dirt (take that sucka!) P= peridot, a= air cuz of erosion and weathering by air_  
><strong><br>…k**

It's 6:51

_K_  
><strong><br>Meet ya at the library**

_K_  
><strong><br>See ya**

_Bye_

I signed off and got up, finishing my food and grabbing my uniform. I went out the door and I ran into the girls bathroom and changed, putting my clothes in a fanny pack I brought. I headed to the library.

"Thorn, I'm sorry about earlier. The guys held me up." I said. I saw her figure nod and we split. I used my night vision glasses to look around. Note I said 'glasses' not 'goggles' because they're more like glasses.

"May, see anything?" Leaf asked through the communicators.

"Nope." I said. She sighed and signed off. I noticed that one of the doors were open and the tiniest shred of light filled the halls. I crept up and listened in.

"So she's here?" A voice asked.

"Yes. Be cautious." Another voice said.

"Yes sir. What should I do when I encounter her?" The voice asked again. I looked and saw the outline of spiky hair. I squinted and took my glasses off.

"Just keep an eye on her. We need to run a few tests before jumping to conclusions." The voice answered. I saw the hair shift slightly and I hid again, in case the figure would see me.

"Sir, I gotta go. It's past curfew and my dorm is on the other side of the school." The voice said. The other voice sighed.

"Fine. Do not fail me." I heard a click and a beep. I took that as my cue to leave.

"Thorn. MP sighted, east wing, Entei Hall." I whispered.

"Got it. Description?" She asked.

"About one foot taller than me, spiky tall hair, wider than me. All I can say." I told her. She growled.

"Oak. Gary, Oak." She muttered darkly. I sweatdropped and signed off.

"I thought I heard something." The supposed Gary Oak said. I bit my lip and hid.

"I guess it was my imagination." He said, walking off in another direction. I silently sighed and walked into the room to look for clues. I gagged.

"I never thought I would see someone where this cheapo brand of cologne." I choked out quietly, exiting the room.

'Could he really be that bad,' I thought. 'There is no way he would make a mistake like that if he was a agent on their side.' I walked around cautiously and looked at my communicator. It was already nine. I have time left. I went into the library and got on a computer, I put in my student ID and my name. That is, Sapphire's name.

"Ancient tribes and civilizations." I mumbled as the bright screen blinded me in the darkness.

"This is the one." I said, clicking on it. They were on slides. I read the information on every slide which took about ten minutes for each one, which is an hour and a half in all. I reached the final one and as Leaf said, it was protected. I looked at the website and saw it was a government website. No wonder. I clicked on the password box and I stared at it. I heaved a sigh and exited out of the tab, bringing to the home screen. I massaged my forehead and heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" I asked. No answer. I looked around, using the computer's light to aid me. I logged off. Bad idea, the room went dark. Something was put on my mouth. I feared it was chloroform and didn't breathe it but the sweet smell lingered. I pretended to faint and felt myself carried. Judging by the twists and turns, I recognized the fact we were headed to my dorm. I opened one eye slightly. I didn't dare to breathe because the sweet smelling towe was still on my face. The person set me down and I closed my eyes. They took the towel off and left. I stayed like that, slowly breathing and after about five minutes, I got impatient and silently crept into my room. I looked at my communicator. 11:39 pm already. It doesn't help that I have to get up at around 6 due to everyone here being lazy butts. I changed into my pajamas and lay in bed, thinking about everything. The mysterious person who carried me, Gary Oak, Leaf, the mysterious voice, the Christmas party/concert in two days because Christmas break is on the actual Christmas, my song, the gang nearly knowing who I am, eveything. I thought about my friends. Then, I thought about Brooke. Puh-lease, like I'd ever like Drew! My cheeks burned and I shook my head and forcefully closed my eyes, begging sleep to come. Soon, I was met with another blanket, a blanket of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

I stumbled out of bed and slammed my hand on my alarm.

"I hate life." I mumbled. I was already very tired. The sun lay low. I envied it. The moon still hung in the sky, taunting me. I walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast. It was a week two so right now I would have history for first period. I made pancakes and waffles with coconut whipped cream and pecha berry sauce. I made bacon and eggs. Simple things. I don't drink coffee so I relied on throwing water at my face to keep me awake. I knew it wouldn't last long so I pinched myself multiple times before sitting down and eating.

"Well, what do we have here? A live in zombie." A voice teased. I growled but continued eating.

"Sapphire? Are you okay? You're usually more peppy than me in the morning." Dawn said. I nodded.

"Stayed up late finishing a book. Well, I'm off. See ya." I said, grabbing my bag and heading into my room to change before heading out. I walked over to History and sat in my seat in the back. I put my head down and felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Sapphire, you don't seem alright." Misty said. I nodded and sat up.

"Dawn told me. You gotta go back to the room and rest." Misty said. Paul and Drew were behind her.

"No can do." I said. The bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Okay class we'll…" I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Few minutes later...<strong>

"Sapphire."

"Sapphire."

"Sapphire!" I jumped up with a start.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"We're reviewing what we learned in class. Who were the Kir?" He asked.

"A ancient civilization that disappeared and the only proof of their existence were cave drawings and the place where they lived. They worshipped Ho-oh and the other majestic bird pokemon and to this day little is still known about them." I said, thinking back to last night.

"For a sleeping student, you know things." He said.

"I reading about them and other ancient tribes and civilizations." I said.

Ring! Everyone ran out of the room. Curricular extension. Yes! I walked out, refreshed from my hour nap and saw Leaf.

"Ivy!" I yelled. She looked at me and ran over. We headed to the courtyard where I usually hang out.

"Leaf, I want to talk to you about Gary." I said. Her face turned serious.

"I know. He's really bad." Leaf said. I shook my head.

"I don't think he's a bad guy." I told her.

"What?" She asked. I nodded and scratched my head thinking of how to say it.

"Wait. Shh…" I said. I felt something on my headband when my hand brushed against it. I took my headband off.

"There's a listening device." I said. I crushed it between my fingers and looked around for a trashcan. I threw it in along with my hair tie for safety and walked over to Leaf.

"I'll tell you later. Sorry." I said. She nodded and I walked to the gang.

"Hey." I said. Dawn looked at me and squealed.

"Sapphire, you look so pretty!" She exclaimed. I blushed. I was wearing a light blue dress with sleeves and there was a black band around my waist. The skirt of the dress was a slater skirt. I had black leggings and 'fancy' combat boots. My hair was now down.

"Yeah… there was a bug on my headband and I took off my hair tie just in case." I said, looking at their faces for any emotions. Drew's showed some shock and frustration. I instantly knew he was already suspecting something.

"Well, I can't chat. I need to find someone." I said, leaving. I looked at my communicator and looked at a picture of Gary. I saw him on a bench eyeing some girls. Playboy. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Gary Oak, right?" I asked. He looked at me in surprise before nodding. He scooted next to me and put a arm around my shoulder. He smirked.

"And who is this lovely angel?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Sapphire Haruka. Charmed." I said.

"Such a lovely name for a lovely girl. It matches your eyes." He says, looking at me.

"I want to ask you something." I said. He looked at me with a surprised look.

"Are you-"

"Oak." A familiar voice spat. I growled quietly.

"Hayden." Gary said, just the same amount of poison lacing his tongue.

"Don't mess with her. Sapphire, come on." Drew said, taking my wrist.

"Why? It's not like she's your girl." Gary smirked.

"For this moment, yes, yes she is. Come on." Drew said, blush evident on his face. I could tell mine was a mirror image. He dragged me over to the gang and I sat down grumbling.

"I needed to ask him something!" I yelled. He looked at me.

"Let you near Oak? I hate him and though I don't like you a lot, I refuse to let any girl or anyone neat him." Drew said. I scoffed.

"I can save my butt too. Geez." I retorted.

"What were you gonna ask him?" Ash asked.

"Crap. I said that didn't I?" I said.

"Yup…" Paul said.

"Well, he looked familiar and I felt like I met him before. Leaf and I actually know him." I said, not catching my mistake.

"Who's Leaf?" Drew asked.

"I meant Ivy!" I yelped.

"Sapphire, you're hiding something, aren't you?" Misty asked, though it sounded more like a statement. I looked away, guilt eating off of me.

"Yes… yes I am…" I said, putting my head down in shame.

"Tell us, please." Dawn pleaded. I looked at them.

*"I'm actually… I actually… I'm an agent. I work at Looker's agency. I know May Maple. Leaf is Ivy, another agent and Gary is another agent there." I lied.

"No way!" They gasped.

"Yes way. I knew it was a bad idea coming here." I lied.

"Don't worry. We won't tell." Ash said. Everyone nodded and I put on a smile.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"We should get back in." Dawn said. We headed back but a cloud of awkwardness loomed above us.

"So… you are a agent?" Misty started.

"… yeah…" I replied.

"Uhh... Merry Christmas?" Dawn said. We looked at her.

"It was getting awkward!" She shrieked. It was silent for the next few moments.

"Congratulations Dawn. You have made this even more awkward."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<br>Time of the concert/party**  
>I paced nervously. It's been so long since I've had sung in front of so many people. The whole school!<p>

"I can't do this!" I exclaimed. Dawn growled.

"Sapphire hold still! I can't so your hair if you keep moving like that!" Dawn yelled. I sighed and sat on a chair where she was impatiently waiting.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very." She answered, intricately styling my hair. It was in curls and then she put a Santa hat on.

"Okay, the crew has the stage set. Wait until the play is over and it's your cue." Dawn said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks. I totally didn't notice people acting at the practice." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Now just wait." She said. I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>  
>"Arthur, it is you!" Genevieve cried. Arthur nodded.<p>

"I'm sorry. I traveled far and wide for the perfect Christmas present." Arthur smiled.

"You didn't have to just take off without telling me!" Genevieve yelled.

"But of course. But, this was one present that had to remain secret." Arthur said. Genevieve looked at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, going down on one knee. She nodded and they leaned forward and… the curtains shut. There was a thunderous applause and the actors left the stage and the crew fixed the stage for me. I was handed a mic the attaches to my ear. I put it on and turned it on. I looked at the tree and silently gasped. It was beuatiful! The lights danced up and down the tree.

"Sapphire, you're on in 3…2…1…" Someone said. I nodded and ran behind the tree. Music started playing and I heard someone go on stage, Misty! The curtains opened.

"Hello, we would like to thank you for sitting through a long time watching a Christmas play written by one of our students. Now, we shall finish this off with a mash up or whatever you wanna call it by none other than our newest student, Sapphire Haruka!" Misty said. More applause. The music changed and I started singing from behind the tree.  
><em><br>"We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year~" _I slowly walked out, twirling and the things you do in ballet. I did dance a while ago.

_"Bom bidi bom bidi bidi bidi bom, bidi bom bidi bidi bidi bom, holiday is here it's a happy time of year, bidi bom bidi bidi bidi bom. Once more the time sung in melody and rhyme, bidi bom bidi bidi bidi bom~_

_Do you hear what I hear~_

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland..._

_Cause it's a marshmallow world in the winter~ when the snow comes to cover the ground~, it's a time for play, it's a whipped cream day~, I wait for it the whole year round. Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh oooh, and the sun is red, like a pumpkin head~ in winter it's a marshmallow world~_

_In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland~_

_Bom bidi bom bidi bidi bidi bom bidi bom bidi bidi bidi bom, come on and dance to the tune 'neath a holidaying moon, bidi bom bidi bidi bid bom… bidi bom bidi bidi bidi bom!"_ I ended fast. There was a thunderous applause.

"Thank you. I know it was short but I have a feeling you would all like to stretch your legs right now." I said. I waited for the curtains to close and walked off the stage, throwing off the itchy and irritating dress and putting on real clothes. I sighed happily and went to where the gang would be. I also made my communicator so that it would beep. No use hiding it anymore right?

"Sapphire, that was amazing!" Dawn squealed. I grinned.

"I know, I'm so talented. Anywho, come on! I wanna eat food!" I exclaimed.

"Me too!" Ash said. I skipped over to the food and stared at it.

"Earth to Sapphire. Hello?" Someone said. I shook my head.

"Drew, leave me alone. I need some alone time." I said, shooing him off. He rolled his eyes. A rose was presented and I took it.

"Gee Drew. Being nice? Okay, where's the real Hayden?" I asked.

"Opal, it's me. Come on, get your food. The gang is waiting in the dorm. We're holding our own little party there." Drew said. I nodded and grabbed one of everything I could lay my hands on and skipped to the dorm. To my surprise, Ash was already there munching away at a plate with way more than I got.

"Okay, let's do a round of truth or dare." Misty said, a mischievous look in her eyes. I nodded and took a bite of this cookie thing. I gagged.

"I'm gonna wash my mouth out in the bathroom. Don't eat those cookies!" I said, taking my leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV (finally, a different person!)<strong>

"I'll start, Drew, truth or dare?" I asked. He looked up for a moment and back at me.

"Truth." He replied. I smirked.

"Who do you like more? May Maple or Sapphire?" I asked. He widened his eyes and blushed. I smirked and looked at the door Sapphire went through. I has stuck some mistletoe up earlier and sprinkled this powdery thing on Sapphire's cookie.

"Can I pass?" He asked. We all scooted closer to him.

"No can do mister. Answer the question." Misty said. Drew groaned. Paul smirked and Ash laughed.

"I'lladmitIlikethemboth, youhappy?" He said really fast. I wagged a finger.

"Slower." I said. He gulped.

"I'll admit I like them both. Even though I've only met May once or twice and known Sapphire for the few months we've been here." He admitted.

"Okay, now. Be a good boy and wait right there for Sapphire." I said.

"This isn't a dare." He scoffed.

"Would you rather do what I say or ask Sapphire to kick your butt with her martial arts and get a makeover done by moi?" I asked. He shook his head but stayed in his spot.

"Misty, get your mallet and Ash, get Pikachu." I ordered. Paul smirked and looked at Drew.

"Fine!" Drew said, standing up. He walked to the door and I stood in front of the door and positioned Drew under the door frame. I saw Sapphire come out and walk towards us. I stopped her.

"Dawn, what's this about?" She asked. I pointed up and they both looked up. I guess the gang did too because I heard them snicker. Sapphire and Drew blushed.

"Well?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Uhh…" Sapphire said.

"Sorry about this." Drew said, leaning forward, I backed up a little for the gang to see. Drew's face was red but nowhere near as red as Sapphire's. I widened my eyes. For once, one of my match making plans is a success!

Beep!

I looked at Sapphire who looked down at her wrist just as the scene was getting spicy. I growled.

"Nnnnnnoooooooooo!" I screamed. Drew sighed in relief and Sapphire did the same.

"I gotta go. See ya!" She said.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>  
>"What the freak just happened?" I asked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*I needed this to happen because of my idea on how everyone finds out who Sapphire is but that won't happen for another few chapters and I couldn't think of a better way for them to know something.<strong>

**XD I really ought to set a minimum and maximum for my chapters, eh? I'll call this a present chappie!**

**Anywho, hope you had a merry Christmas!**


	6. Undercover Mission

**Hello! Even though one of my FFN friends reviewed and told me not to worry about it, I'm setting a minimum and maximum word count. ****  
><strong>**Minimum= 2,000 maximum=3,000 because I like to aim high!******

**May: Pip will never ever own pokemon******

**May's POV**  
>I awkwardly walked back into my room to get my uniform before jumping out the window and into the clearing where Leaf and Brendan were waiting.<p>

"H-hey guys." I said, climbing into the helicopter.

"May, are you okay?" Leaf asked. I nodded.

"Are you sure? After effect of performing?" She asked. I shook my head.

"That idiot tried to kiss me!" I yelled.

"Which idiot? Oak or Hayden?" Leaf asked. Brendan smirked and raised a brow at my mosfortune.

"Hayden. Though it seemed force seeing as Dawn stuck mistletoe up. Anyways, I wasn't listening to Max. What's the mission?" I asked.

"We're going to a party." Leaf smirked.

"No more parties." I whined.

"Guess what, we're going. There's going to be a attempted kidnapping. The daughter's birthday party is today. They are also celebrating Christmas before they leave for Unova and to their beach house there. Come on. We'll get our dresses from Looker. They look like ball gowns because the family are millionaires." Leaf said. I frowned.

"Another. Freaking. Dress?!" I yelled.

"Wait, there's a special place you pull on it and it turns into a dress with a smaller skirt which is a skater skirt, the only dress you accept, and we'll wear leggings underneath with fancy boots. The dress is functional." Leaf said. I clapped my hands in glee.

"You can thank moi for designing it." Brendan said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Fashionista. My dress must be red, black and white, or pale blue." I told him. He laughed and held two bags in both his hands.

"Yeah, yeah. It's black, white, and pale blue. Red is too cliche for these type of parties. Leaf's is mint green, black, and I think maybe white as well. Bad memory right now." Brendan said.

"Okay, let's go!" I said. Brendan shook his head and gave me a bag and did the same with Leaf.

"Oh wait, I told the guys a lie. I said Sapphire and Ivy were agents because Drew wanted to know why I would talk with Gary." I said. They nodded in understanding.

"Anyways… You're going to have to change in the school." He said. I sighed and nodded. I ran back and used a grappling hook to get onto the balcony of my dorm. I stepped inside, spooking everyone.

"Sapphire, why are you back here?" Ash asked.

"I have to change. I'm going to… my brother's friend's uncle's daughter's step sister's cousin's daughter's friend's cousin's wedding at this fancy church and I need to wear this gown thing." I lied, making my way past them.

"You gotta show me!" Dawn cried. I sighed and gave her a thumbs up. I went into the bathroom and opened the bag. I stared in awe. It had sleeve that were white and the torso was black with a white lace trim where the torso met the skirt and there was also pale blue detailing. The skirt reached the floor and it was pure black with a pale blue material on the right and a smaller piece of white material on top. I put on leggings and put on my black combat boots. The skirt under the skirt was pale blue with black detailing and white lace. I put the dress on and saw I could smuggle in a few gadgets. There was a corsage and I hid my communicator with that. I grabbed three ear bud communicators and put one on. I took a neat little gadget. It was mobile and I attached it to my corsage. It shoots a few needles, up to five, that knock someone out. I took a corsage and took Blaziken's pokeball and attached it in place of the gem. It isn't much but it would do. I stepped out and Dawn immediately took pictures.

"Who designed this!?" She asked.

"A friend of mine who doesn't go here… he wishes to be a designer." I lie.

"You gotta give his number!" Dawn squealed. Paul growled. Hmm…

"I dunno. Gotta go. See ya!" I squeaked out. Jumping out the window was pretty hard.  
><strong><br>****Ash's POV**  
>"Drew, you don't need to hide the fact you are head over heels in love with Sapphire. I saw you looking at her!" I laughed. Drew blushed.<p>

"Wow, I'm surprised you noticed that." Misty howled as she laughed at Drew.

"I'm dense but I'm not that dense." I told her.

"Sure you arent." Paul muttered. I glared at him, taking a cookie and munching on it.  
><strong><br>****May's POV**  
>Once I was finally at the clearing, I tackled Brendan in a hug.<p>

"I love it!" I screamed.

"Gee May. I got scared for a moment. You sounded like you were confessing your undying love for me." Brendan smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it Birch. You're dad is my principal and you're practically my cousin." I said. He rolled his eyes and helped me into a seat.

"Nice touch with smuggling the gadgets." He said, holding one of the ear bud communicators in two fingers. I touched my ear and then opened my palm.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I'm magical! Anyways, Leaf is trying to get in." He said, pointing to the side. Leaf was indeed there and I helped her up and gave her one.

"Here, just in case we need it." I told her.

"Okay. I should have brought some gadgets." She saod.

"It's okay. If anything, I'll be the one interfering with the kidnapping." I said. She laughed and I didn't bother to tell her I was being serious. She'd have a fit if I was. It wouldn't be the first time.

**Flashback…**  
>"Mom! Dad!" Ann screamed.<p>

"Guards!" Her dad yelled. I ran and shoved Ann out of the kidnappers arms, taking her place right before I was put on the helicopter. He tied me up as well as putting a gag on me.

"May!" Everyone screamed. The kidnapper smiled in glee.

"May Maple, eh? Perfect." The kidnapper mused. I widened my eyes. I had no gadgets with me.

'Leaf, Max, Looker, Brendan, please help me!' I cried. I couldn't transform. I wasn't supposed to let anyone know May Maple is in fact, half eevee.

"You could bring me a lot of money." The kidnapper said. I let a few tears slide down before he went next to the pilot. I scooted behind the kidnappers seat and transformed, making the gag and binds slip off. The pilot wouldn't be able to see me because he had to be focused on what's in front of him. I transformed again and looked around for any makeshift gadgets. I came up with a little container and the label said pepper spray. Probably for his victims.

"Meanie! Take this!" I cried, spraying it at the kidnapper. He screeched in pain and I took that moment to escape. I opened the door.

"Zubat, use poison fang on the girl! " He yelled. I widened eyes as the Zubat attacked me, making me feel weak. I lost my footing and my arms felt like jelly and I fell out. I landed on something.

"May!" A familiar voice yelled. I opened my eyes and saw Leaf. We were on her Pidgeot. We finally found a clearing but Leaf had no pecha berries and there were no pecha berry trees.

"Don't worry May. Hang in there." Leaf said. She gave me some water and a oran berry.

"I feel like a full on pokemon right now with the way you're treating me." I moaned. She frowned.

"Guys! We're here!" Leaf screamed. She released her Pidgeot again and had him fly up and get them to come down. When they landed, they gave me a pecha berry. I was starting to feel better but since I wasn't treated quick enough, I was sick for a few days after that because my human side was refusing to heal while my eevee side was trying to heal.  
><strong><br>****End of flashback…**  
>I shuddered. No way would I go back on bed rest. Especially since the doctors were suspecting something.<p>

"May. May. May. We're here. We're here." Leaf said. I blinked and saw we were at a huge house with many people seeping in. We climbed out and I used a emergency hair tie to put my hair in a messy bun. Lead also had her wig on but it was in a braid. I caught up to Leaf and she showed the guard our invitations. We headed inside and we looked around and saw the family and their daughter. She was wearing a purple and gold gown and she sat upon a chair with a frown on her face. I used my contacts that I kept in and looked around for any suspicious people and I mapped the whole area out. We walked over.

"Hello." We chorused once we reached them.

"Leaf Greene." Leaf said.

I bowed. "May Maple." I said.

"Okay. I'm Richard Bund and this is our daughter, Corrine." Richard said. I nodded and took a seat next to her.

"Hi Corrine." I said. She looked at me.

"Go away." She muttered.

"I'm supposed to protect you." I told her. She snorted.

"I'm fine." She says. I looked at her parents who give me sorry smiles. I stand up.

"I'll be back." I told her. I walked over to Leaf who was at the snack table. I looked and saw a table with presents and looked at a few tags. A majority of them were to her parents or the family themselves, wishing them a merry Christmas. Well that's rude. It's her birthday! Not Chris- I had an idea…

"Leaf, I think I know something. Stay there." I told her. She choked on something and looked at me. I was running using my contacts to guide me. I found Corrine's room and walked to her computer. I swished the mouse around and thankfully I didn't have to crack any passwords. I looked at her emails and saw what I was looking for. I smirked and went out of her room.  
><strong><br>****Leaf's POV**  
>I looked for May but then I remembered the communicators. I tried getting hold of her but her communicator was off. I growled. I had no way to know where she was. I wandered around, looking at Corrine and back at the crowd. Suddenly, the room went pitch black and panic ensued.<p>

"May! Get to Corinne before you know what happens!" I yelled. No answer. I made my way through the darkness but the lights turned back on and Corrine was gone.

"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed.

"Dang it May." I muttered. I tore my skirt and the skirt was a mint green with two pieces of black fabric on the left and right with white designs while my torso was black with mint green designs. My combat boots were like May's while my leggings were white. I ran faster than I could when I had that huge skirt.

"Corrine! May!" I screamed as I dashed down the hall. I stopped when May's voice echoed in my ear.

"Don't worry. I have a plan, sorry." I widened my eyes and looked around. I put a finger to my ear.

"May! May! Answer me!" I yelled. She's not doing what I think she's doing, right?

"Leaf, what's wrong? You keep screaming." Brendan said.

"I think May's doing a retake of what happened a few years back. Call her friends. Call Oak. I dont care, get anyone!" I yelled. I heard a few buttons. I heard the sound of a vehicle and I ran to the window and gasped.  
><strong><br>****Brendan's POV**  
>Thanks to my dad, I knew the phone numbers of May's roommates. I dialed the first one I saw.<p>

"Hello? Drew Hayden is here." A voice said. Great, the dude who tried to kiss May, she's practically my little sister though she views me as her cousin. Odd, huh?

"You're Sapphire's roommate right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Drew asked.

"I don't know how to say this… she was on a mission a few years ago and willingly got kidnapped in someone else's place and she's doing it again. Last time she was poisoned and had to go on bed rest because she wasn't treated soon enough and now we don't know what to do. Ivy doesn't have her gadgets and Sapphire won't answer. Even though Ivy and Sapphire are seasoned agents, Ivy can't do anything and Sapphire is risking another dilemma. She probably lied to you but I honestly don't give a crap. She's like my little sister and we already know who you are, we know you're agents and we know you work for Drake so get you and your gang here and help Sapphire!" I said.

"What!?" A unfamiliar voice screamed. I pulled the phone away and placed it near my ear.

"Just get to the Bund residence." I said, hanging up. I saw something on the ground and started chasing it from the sky. I gasped. It was a van but that wasn't the source of my gasp, it was what was on it.  
><strong><br>****May's POV**  
>"You can stop now. I know what you are playing at." I said as I leaned into the window. Two figures in the seat turned and one yelped in surprise.<br>**  
><strong>**Pip: hello! I did it. A little over 2,000 words. Then again, some of that is just me at the beginning and end. :P**


	7. I Have No Creativity Right Now

Pip: Hello! This chappie will not have anything bolded because I'm doing this on my phone and my phone isn't making anything in bold print so I'll edit this ASAP.

Dawn: I'm here in May's place. Pip doesn't own pokemon or Harry Potter!

Last chappie…

May's POV

"You can stop now. I know what you are playing at." I said as I leaned into the window. Two figures in the seat turned and one yelped in surprise.

Drew's POV

"Do you think he was telling the truth? Sapphire has known about us?" Ash asked. I shrugged.

"She's full of secrets. We need to keep an eye on her but enough talk, let's go." I said. Dawn cooed.

"You just wanna save her." Dawn smirked.

"Of course not." I said.

"What's weird is why they didn't just ask May Maple." Misty said. We went silent.

"That's true. You don't think Sapphire is May, do you?" Ash asked. We looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Nah." We chorused. We decided to fly on pokemon and after a few minutes, we saw the house.

"That's huge." Dawn said. I nodded but it wasn't as big as mine. We saw a helicopter and landed.

"Hello?" Dawn asked.

"Hello. Just in case I didn't mention it, the name's Brendan. Ivy should be here soon." Brendan said from his position on the seat. He was furiously typing and not bothering to look at us.

"Any leads?" Misty asked.

"There was a vehicle but I can't chase it without causing an uproar and Ivy is still in the building." Brendan said. There was a thud and then something drooped next to us.

"Ivy here. I found her but the problem is she's moving into the forest," She turned to us. "Newbies, come on."

"We're not newbies!" I yelled.

"True but you did start a year ago. Sapphire and I have been in the agency since May Maple started." She said.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you call May Maple?" Paul asked.

"She's on a more important mission right now. Come on!" She said. Dawn squealed once a light landed on Ivy.

"Your dress is amazing!" She squealed.

"Why thank you. It's a original by yours truly." Brendan said.

"You are a amazing designer!" Dawn exclaimed.

"We can talk later. Come on!" Misty said. We nodded and followed Ivy. She was running really fast but none of us could follow so we had to ride on our pokemon.

"There!" Ivy said. She put a finger to her ear.

"Sapphire? Can you hear me?" She asked.

"Arceus! She won't answer!" She exclaimed. We looked at the vehicle which was a van and we saw a figure standing on top.

"That must be the kidnapper. Sapphire would have ripped off the skirt to reveal a skirt like mine by now." Ivy said.

"Roselia, let's go!" I yelled. She popped out next to me. We were currently on Flygon's back.

"Wait, just chase it. Pidgeot!" She yelled, hopping onto her Pidgeot. We all followed the van.

"You gotta stop!" Sapphire screamed.

"Pidegot, gust!" Ivy yelled, jumping off Pidgeot backwords. The gust made the figure stumble.

"Pipluo, bubble beam!" Dawn yelled. We could see the figure slipping off.

"Stop! Please!" Sapphire screamed once more.

"Pikachu, use-"

"Ash, the figure was just soaked. If you use thinderbolt, they could get badly hurt." I said. He nodded.

"Roselia, razor leaf!" I yelled. It hit the figure but they still stood tall.

"Look, I know you're hurt but we need to stop this!" Sapphire yelled.

"I can't!" A unfamiliar voice yelled.

"Corrine!" Ivy yelled in panic.

"Watch out!" Corrine yelled.

"Ahh!" Sapphire screamed. The figure was knocked to the side.

"Piplup, bubble beam!" Dawn yelled. The figure was knocked off.

"No! Alfred! Please wake up! I can't drive! Sapphire? Sapphire!" Corrine screamed. We all looked at each other and sped after the van. The figure could wait.

"Guys…" Ivy started.

"Yeah?" Paul asked.

"I heard there's a bridge nearby…" She said.

"We gotta hurry."

? POV

I picked myself up and gripped my arm. Great, second disaster. I let out one of my prized pokemon.

"Come on. Fly high in the sky, we need to stop that van. She can't drive." I told my pokemon. She cried her name and I climbed on. I noticed others flying in front of us but below us, I squeaked out a sound when I nearly slipped off. Stupid dress.

"Faster." I said. She sped up and we were above the van.

"Go down near the driver's side." I told her. She obeyed.

"Look!" A familiar voice yelled. I jumped in.

Corrine's POV

Someone hopped in but I couldn't see anymore. The moon was completely blocked.

"Who's there?" I asked, fear gripping me. I sighed because I had a feeling that told me to move Alfred, my butler, to the back seats.

"It's fine. We're gonna be alright. Though, my arm isn't." The figure said, returning their pokemon.

"Sapphire?" I asked. The figure nodded. May told me to call her Sapphire.

"You can't drive, can you?" I asked. She shook her head or at least what I could see as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Nope but I can try. There's a bridge up ahead but there's a sharp turn to get to it unless you want to die in a ravine splitting this forest and one of the fly over towns then I won't try." She said. I gulped.

"Yeah, you do that." I told her.

"So you faked this kidnapping, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I asked Alfred to help me. How'd you know?" I asked.

"I looked at your emails and once I saw the presents, it made sense. Even though it's your birthday, not many of the guests acknowledge it. Your present pile was mainly Christmas presents for your parents." She told me.

"Yeah. I got tired. My friends always had cool things on their birthday and what do I have? A Christmas present that isn't even for me." I tell her.

"It's okay. Just don't pull this again. You should talk it out with your parents. They might be able to do something." She said.

"Okay. Thanks May." I said. It was silent for a few moments.

"I'm going to have to speed up a little." She suddenly said.

"Why?" I asked.

"My hair. My wig got loose when the tree branch hit me. It fell off when I fell. I noticed it just now." She said.

"A wig?" I asked.

"As you know, I'm May Maple but the people who are chasing us are my roommates and they don't know who I really am. I can't let them know." She said. The van went faster.

"I have a wig because I needed it to get past the guards." I told her.

"Tell me what color it is. I forgot." She said.

"It's a black wig with a platinum blonde streak." I replied.

"Perfect. Put it on my head." She ordered. I sloppily put it on. The van slowed down a little. I looked out the window and suddenly remembered something Alfred told me.

"May." I said.

"Yes?"

"Alfred told me the bridge is under repairs. We were gonna ditch the van and walk." I told her. I felt a sharp turn and recognized it.

"We're gonna have to do a detour. A emergency detour." May said.

"Aw crap." I said, holding on and praying for Alfred.

"Okay, the bridge is right there. Get ready to turn in three…two…one. Go!" She yelled and I gripped the hook on the ceiling of the car. May leaned forward with her hands gripping the wheel.

"Remember. Don't say a word about my identity." She said. I closed my eyes tight.

"Okay." I said. We hit a few branches and came face to face with a tree. My dad told me that it was fine unless with we didn't hit anything with full force seeing as this van was very durable and strong. I heard a thud and opened my eyes. The moon was bright since we were out of the forest completely, spare the few trees and I looked.

"Ma-Sapphire!" I screamed. There was a light from May's wrist.

"May? It's me, Max, you know, your annoying little brother? What happened? Brendan gave a case report. May? May!" A younger boy's voice yelled.

Drew's POV

The van scared us with the sharp turn. We followed it but our pokemon had trouble navigating through the trees.

"Sapphire!" Corrine screamed. We flew faster and saw the van. The passenger door opened and a girl stumbled out. She opened the back door and pulled out another body.

"Alfred! You gotta help us! Wake up! Sapphire's hurt!" She yelled, shaking the body. She climbed back in and pulled out another body.

"Why's she wet?" Corrine asked. We all gasped.

"You don't think…" I started.

"We hurt Sapphire?!" Dawn yelled.

"Who's there? Please help!" Corrine cried.

"Where's the kidnapper?" Ivy asked.

"There wasn't. I faked it all." She cried. Dawn walked over to her and Misty followed. Ivy inspected Sapphire.

"Right arm is broken. There's a cut on her head, maybe when the window shattered or when she hit the steering wheel. She's bleeding but it's not super severe, and her other arm is a little bruised and she's bleeding on the head and maybe a bump." Ivy said.

"I'll help her. You guys handle everything else." Ivy said. She moved to another area concealed by bushes and trees and she whispered. There was a slight glow and she walked out. Sapphire stumbled out.

"It still hurts. I think it's because it was a bigger pact than the whole sky episode." She says, gripping her broken arm.

"At least you don't have a bump or bruises anymore. Everything else… sorry." Ivy said.

"Why did you even do that!?" Ivy asked.

"Why did you even attack me?" Sapphire shot back.

"We felt like we needed to!" I shouted.

"Guess what? I felt the same!" Sapphire retorted. Geez, this girl was hard headed.

"Look, get Corrine home and I'm going back to school." Sapphire said. I walked over and grabbed her wrist.

"You are going to get treated first." I said.

"We have a nurse at school!" Sapphire yelled.

"We're not in Harry Porter where the nurses have magical potions that heal anything. Come." I said.

"You guys never understand!" She yelled. I backed away.

"You might wanna back up." Ivy said.

"Every time I risk my life Ivy, you always get peeved. I'm tired. I'm probably gonna die soon anyway so I don't give a crap! And you," She said, looking at us. "At school, I got in trouble for you when you pranked the algebra teacher. Let me tell you, detention was fun. You got mad at me for taking the blame. There was also the jelly donut incident, the Super glue incident, the glue gu-"

"Sapphire! That's enough!" Ivy yelled.

"Enough? It's not enough. It's never enough. You know what? I'm leaving. Togekiss!" Sapphire yelled. She hopped on and was about to fly up.

"Sapphire, stop!" I yelled, walking to her.

"Yes Hayden?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. We are all sorry. But you're being so difficult and over the few months I've known you, so secretive." I said. Her eyes seemed to glow a little and she took a breath.

"I won't say it till ya'll spray it." She said. I looked at everyone.

"We're sorry." We chorused. Her eyes looked normal again.

"I apologize and I accept yours." She said, returning Togekiss.

"Since you probably won't trust me to ride with a broken arm and possibly a concussion or something, anyone wanna give me a ride?" She asked.

"Drew will!" Everyone said. I blushed and flicked my hair.

"Airhead won't be able to do it alone so why not?" I teased.

"Whatever. Help me up dude." She said.

"Will you be able to keep balance in a dress like that?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I nearly fell off Togekiss earlier. Here we go." She said. Tugging on her skirt causing it to fall of and revealing a different (and cuter) shorter skirt. You could now see leggings and her combat boots.

"A 'Brendan Original'." She said. Dawn examined it and gave a approving nod. I helped onto Flygon and we flew to the main town and landed in front of the hospital.

"Okay, Sapphire. Do you have your ID?" I asked. In Hoenn, our medical info was on our ID. Sapphire froze and looked at Ivy.

"I-uh… I do but you can't see it." She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I have a embarrassing picture." She quickly replied.

"It can't be that embarrassing Amber." I teased.

"It's Sapphire and yes it is. Ivy, take care of them." Sapphire said, hopping off and walking in. Ivy smiled in glee. We all backed away. Sapphire must have been thankful the glass on the hospital walls were one way.

May's POV

I walked in and pulled up my ID on my communicator and handed it to the lady at the desk.

"You arent May Maple." She said. I pulled off my wig and her jaw dropped.

"No way." She said.

"Yes wah. Please don't tell anyone I'm here. I need a appointment right now and no one is supposed to know where I am, I'm on a mission." I said.

"Yes, right away. I'm your biggest fan. I was surprised when they said you were on vacation." She said as she penciled in a appointment on a slip and handed it to me. I walked in and got on the table.

A few minutes later…

"Tsk. Tsk. Broken arm, a slight concussion, and a bad cut. What happened?" The doctor asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I kind of don't remember anymore." I said. Bad thing to say. I walked put with a bandage around my head, a cast, and a frown.

"Have I told you I hated hospitals? They always lecture me when I tell them my story." I grunted.

"Paul, you never told me Sapphire was your twin." Dawn joked. I growled and Paul gave a amused smirk.

"I guess I forgot to." He said. I glared.

"Yup. She's your twin." Drew teased.

"You out freaking idiots, try being in my place." I muttered.

"We were just kidding." Dawn said. I rolled my eyes.

"We should head back. I need some rest." I said. Ash laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You said 'head back' and look! You have a bandage on your head." He said. I muttered.

"Well guess what? Right now I don't even remember how I got a concussion so let's get moving. It's nothing serious." I barked. I climbed on Flygon and Drew followed, sitting behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Your clumsy personality might make you fall off. Come on now." Drew said.

"Just get moving." I said. He nodded and we were off to Neverland! Nope. We were headed back to school. I was thinking of the poor soul who might be captured and experimented on. That man all those years ago tried to.

"I need to get him to dig up information on that man…" I mumbled.

"What man?" Drew asked. I blushed.

"Nothing." I quickly said. He shrugged and I shut my no-matter-how-quiet-I-am-I-will-always-be-loud mouth. We landed and I helped myself off and walked inside.

Leaf's POV

We watched as May walled in.

"You guys go ahead." I told everyone, returning Pidgeot.

"Aren't you gonna come?" Dawn asked. I shook head.

"Cant. I have some late night research to do. Oh, what's that?" I asked, pointing towards the trees. They turned.

"What's what?"

Misty's POV

We turned.

"What's what?" I asked. We turned back.

"Ivy?" Ash asked. We looked around. Huh.

The next day…

May's POV

I stumbled out of bed and fixed my wig. I decided on black leggings, a white and grey striped T-shirt and a Jean jacket on top. After the struggle of putting my shirt and jacket on, I put on my tan combat boots and washed my face sloppily and attempted to cook without burning anything. I made breakfast pizza with four different pizzas that were a mediocre size and I made cocoa to go.

"Pepporoni, nobody takes ma pepporoni, it's ma pepperoni. Yeah, pepporoni!" I sang. I heard giggles and laughed along.

"I call the veggie pizza!" Misty said. I handed her a slice and I took a slice of mine.

"Wait… Sapphire, you should be resting." Misty said.

"The doctor told me rest would get rid of my concussion and the broken arm is fine. My head hurts a little but whatever. One more day of rest and my concussion I'll be all good. It wasn't severe. Nothing was. Pizza?" I asked. She nodded vigorously and I handed her another slice. Ash emerged from the door and launched towards the veggie and pepporoni pizza. Soon enough everyone did. I smiled and grabbed my already prepared bag and slipped out. I walked to History and sat down.

"Sapphire, halfway through class, Prof. Birch wants you to see him and are you okay?" My teacher asked. I nodded

Pip: hello! My next chappie will be posted soon and I hope you enjoyed this chappie. See ya!


	8. Danger, bodyguards, fights, oh my!

**Hello people of earth! How's your day/night been? Anywho, I present whatever chapter this is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Last chappie…

"Sapphire, halfway through class, Prof. Birch wants you to see him and are you okay?" My teacher asked. I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>  
>"Late night mission." I replied. He nodded. Every teacher knows who I am except substitutes. Everyone swarmed in and I could tell the that everyone who actually liked me was telling me to go rest, unless everyone's constant notes being flicked at me were misleading me. I looked at the clock and back to the teacher who nodded. When I got out, I saw Leaf waiting for me.<p>

"Why did he call us?" I asked. She shrugged. My communicator beeped and I answered it.

"Thank Arceus your okay! Brendan told me you left him at the house and he heard you had a broken arm and and slight concussion." Max said. I nodded.

"Anyways, I called you but you didn't answer. I finally cracked the password. I understand why the government locked the info." Max said. Leaf and I stopped and looked around.

"Wait. I'll call you at Curricular extension. Head to the clearing and I'll meet you there." He said. We nodded and he signed off.

"That must be some tribe…" Leaf muttered.

"Or civilization." I corrected. She nodded and we continued to make our way to the office.

"Prof. Birch. Why did you call us here?" I asked as we entered his door. He jumped.

"Max called me and said you two, especially Sapphire will need bodyguards." He said.

"You can call me M-"

"Hey Sapphire, Ivy. Nice to see you again." A familiar voice purred.

"Gary/Oak!?" Leaf and I screamed at the same time.

"Who else? And Ivy, it's Gary." Gary said.

"Never." Leaf said. Brendan popped out.

"We're your new bodyguards." Brendan said. I slapped a hand on my mouth and rolled on the floor.

"Me? Have a bodyguard? Puh-lease. I'd rather die!" I laughed.

"You're in danger." Brendan said.

"Rewind! What did you say?" I asked.

"Max will tell you. Gary and I will now be roommates. The ride will be in a warehouse nearby." Brendan said.

"Ooh. So funny Brendan. Aren't I always in danger?" I asked. He nodded.

"But this is more dangerous. We can't tell you now. The walls have ears." He said as he left with Gary. I fingered something in my pocket. I leapt forward and fell to the floor, slapping it onto Brendan.

"Sappphire?" He asked. He helped me up.

"Sorry." I said, shooing them off.

"Professor Birch. Is it okay if I put a tracking device on Brendan? I need to know more about Gary. It's also a listening device. I have tons." I said.

"O…kay. You should go back and rest. I heard you have a slight concussion and a broken arm." He said.

"Pfft. I'll never rest. Come on Leaf." I said, taking her hand and leading her out.

"What was that about?" We asked at the same time. We shrugged it off but I could tell Leaf was a little worried.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine," I thought for a moment. "Just don't get too close to anyone." She nodded and I smiled.

"Good." I said.

"I have no one I could get close too but," She turned to me. "You have Draw."

"It's Drew." I said. My face erupted and was conquered by the redness. She laughed.

"Good luck with your love life." She said, skipping along. I rolled my eyes and walked. I had my stuff and we were leaving to Curricular extension in five minutes so it's fine to skip it. I hung out around the door and once the bell rung, I walked outside.

'May Maple…' someone said. I looked around but the halls were empty. I shook it off and sat outside. I felt a stinging pain in my head and winced.

"Is it hurting because of when I attached the device on Brendan?" I hissed. It went away and I blinked. I shook my head.

"I hurt my arm, not my head with that dive." I told myself. I unwrapped my bandage and felt to see if the cut was still there. It was gone.

"Wha?" I asked. I heard a beep.

"May, I need to tell you that…grave danger…out!" He said before signing off.

"What is going on?" I asked, tapping the screen. I shrugged it off.

"What?" Dawn's voice asked. I whipped around.

"Is my cut gone?" I asked. She looked and nodded.

"Weird." I said, placing the bandage in my bag.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. I just heard someone whisper my name.

"Nope. I think that concussion messed with your mind." Dawn said in concern.

"Sapphire, just get some rest." Ash said.

"Yeah. We don't want you fainting." Misty said. I shook my head.

"I heard what I heard. Then again… I have more advanced hearing." I said.

"Maybe that's it. You might have heard something we couldnt." Drew said. I nodded but I didn't agree.

"Let's pretend this never happened." I said.

"Whatever." Paul said. I took that as a agreement. I got pushed but Drew caught me.

"Seriously Brooke?" Dawn asked in a annoyed voice.

"The girl is just faking her arm is broken. She just wants attention." Brooke said.

"Brooke, I, we, we saw Sapphire get hurt and it was because of us in a way." Drew stated. I nodded.

"Hmph. At least I'm not some parentless brat like her." She sneered. I tensed up.

"How did you know?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"I overheard one of your conversations with Birch. Ha!" She said. I wiped away a tear.

"At least I'm not some stuck up clown - faced spoiled brat." I said. She growled and walked away.

"Sapphire, you never told us you didn't have parents." Dawn said.

"I didn't want anyone to pity me. I've been under Looker's care since they died." I said.

"You should have told us though…" Misty trailed off.

"I didn't feel like it. I've never told any of my friends secrets. They all moved away or are on journeys. Heh. You're the first people other Ivy and Brendan that I've talked to." I said. They hugged me and I tensed up.

"I'm feeling a little uncomfortable now." I said. They backed away.

"What's up Lapis? Never had a hug before?" Drew smirked.

"Sorta. It's just so many people at once. Anyways… is anyone going anywhere winter break?" I asked.

"All of us go away at that time. Why?" Ash asked. I smirked in the inside.

"No reason. I'm leaving too." I lied.

"Okay. We wouldn't want you to be lonely or anything." Dawn said.

"Are you putting pity on me?" I asked, slightly offended. She shook her head.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's fine. Come on. I still need to get my other stuff." I said, getting up. They followed and a plan was forming in my head.  
><strong><br>(A/N I was gonna stop here but I'm not past 2,000 words :P)**

The next few days of school seemed to fly by. I was thankful for that. Thanks to my daily use of heal bell every night and morning, I was able to take off the cast. Brooke left for vacation early.

"Okay. Since there are only ten minutes until class ends and break begins, I'm going to let you all talk." Mr. Seddle said. Everyone cheered and I pulled back some of my hair and put a finger to my ear.

"Leaf, are you staying for vacation?" I asksd. There was some shuffling.

"No. You?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna stay and investigate. How many people even stay for break?" I ask.

"Nobody. You're lucky, only one teacher a year stays. My brother who went here last year told me." She replied.

"Good." I signed off and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Oh, Sapphire… uh…" Brendan said, standing next to me. Since he was my bodyguard, he was put in all the classes I had. He was currently wearing a silver wig and a black hat and a black jacket with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Max told me you had some connection problems and I forgot about it until now. Did you hear what he said that day?" Brendan asked. I shook my head.

"He cracked the code. I think you know that but it's not the code that's scaring us, it's the civilization or tribe or whatever." Brendan said. He leaned in and whispered in my ear and I swear, my eyes popped out of my head.

"Your kidding me right?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Okay. Okay… it's fine. Just forget and enjoy your Christmas." I told him.

"Are you going home?" He asked. I nodded. He gave a sigh in relief.

"Good. I won't have to check in with the agency. Thanks. You too." He said, stalking off to his group of fangirls. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I showed his sketchpad in front of a girl's face by accident and she fell in love with his designs.

Ring! Everyone ran and I calmly walked out and back to the dorm. I pretended to grab my suitcase and everyone came in.

"Sapphire? Can you cook one last meal?" Ash asked as I began packing. I sighed and nodded.

"Yup." I said.

"Wanna help? I'm thinking brownies and some chicken soup with a side of salad." I said. He nodded and I had him start by helping me make brownies. When his back was turned, I added and special and secret ingredient and poured the batter in a pan and into the oven.

"Okay, do whatever people do with the lettuce and I'll work on the soup." I said, mixing in a few things in a pot. He nodded. The smell of brownies filled the air. I boiled the water, using Ash as a shield because I got yelled at by keeping the fridge door open. I snuck over and turned the stove off and the oven and bam! Done.

"Sapphire, you are scared of nothing but the stove?" Ash asked. I nodded.

"They burn! It's not my fault!" I yelled. There was a time my hair caught fire but that's another story.

"I'll cut the brownies now." I aaid, getting a knife and pulling out the brownies. I cut then into square pieces and put two on each plate Ash put out and four in each bag. Everyone came out to eat and I took the opportunity to slip a bag in their bags.

"Mmm! You make recipes on boxes taste so much better!" Ash yelled.

"Secret ingredient for every type of brownie. I slipped them in behind your back." I teased. He smiled a goofy smile and slurped down his soup and went through the salad and took a chomp of his brownie.

"When are you leaving?" I asked everyone.

"Soon." They all responded.

"You?" Drew asked.

"Later." I said.

"That's good. I should be home around six. When do you think you'll leave?" Dawn asked.

"Seven. Why?" I asked.

"I'm thinking of PokeChatting you." She said.

"You don't even know my PokeChat name." I said.

"Isn't it 'SapphireRoses'?" She asked. I nodded.

"Good. I saw it on your phone by accident because I accidentally picked yours up once." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh! Let's start a group chat." Misty butted in.

"Great idea. Everyone should be home around six because our homes are one region away. We can all chat for a while." Ash said.

"I'll chat with airhead early, I live pretty close by." Drew smirked as he flicked his hair. Paul grunted.

"I don't think I'll join." Paul muttered. Dawn put on a puppy face.

"Pwease?" She asked. Paul stared at her, or glared, before giving in.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"That means 'yes' in Paulish." Dawn said. We all raised a brow.

"Get it? Paulish, Polish? Huh?" We slowly nodded.

**Later…**  
>Everyone was now gone. I began checking the place for any bugs just in case and came up with nothing. My phone rang and I looked and saw a PokeChat request. I quickly changed the curtains on the windows and placed books and bookends on the window sill and faced my back towards it before I got on my laptop and opened it up.<p>

"Hey Grasshead." I said. He flicked his hair and his picture took up half the screen.

"Airhead. Anyways, you know martial arts, right?" He asked. A little blush tainted his cheeks but then again, we did kiss a few days ago…

"No dip, Sherlock. Why?" I asked.

"We know you know we're agents and our boss called us and told us we were going to be required to learn martial arts and it starts two weeks after we come back and we were wondering if you could show us the basics." I nodded at his request.

"Drew, I wanna ask you something." I said. He looked up with intrigued eyes. I blinked before I got lost in those pools of emerald.

"This must be important if you actually say my name." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, have you heard of the word 'Trex'?" I asked. He thought for a moment and shook his head. I sighed.

"Dang." I muttered.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, his voice had a tiny bit of genuine concern. I shook my head.

"Nothing!" I quickly replied. He shrugged but his look said he didn't buy it. I breathed in relief when Dawn, Misty, Ash, and Paul were invited in.

"Hey guys!" Dawn cheered.

"So guys, care to help me get Sapphire to spill?" Drew asked. I looked, or glared, at him. He must mean business.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"She asked me something but she won't tell me what it means. We are friends right?" Drew asked.

"Sapphire, just tell us." Dawn whined.

"I can't." I replied.

"You just don't want to." Misty said.

"If I tell you, you could get hurt." I frowned. The whole chat room felt tense.

"Sapphire." Ash said, the most serious I've ever heard him. Pikachu and Piplup protested in the background.

"It's nothing." I said.

"We know when somethings up. We're agents too. Just tell us!" They all yelled. I but my lip. If what Brendan said was true, it will be super dangerous.

"I don't want to lose my friends to something they shouldn't be involved in." I said harshly.

"You arent gonna lose us!" Misty yelled.

"No. I'm already waist deep in danger. It's been that way since I've been born, I just never knew. I'm not gonna lose my friends, some of my only friends." I spat.

"Look, we know you've had a bad history or whatever with friends but just tell us!" Drew spat.

"Look, no one but me should be involved. Two people already died because of me. Two freaking lives lost because of me and I never knew why until recently. I'm not putting anyone in danger." I choked, that moment of their death replaying in my head.

"You're being as troublesome as Dawn. Just freaking tell us." Paul ssid, louder than I've ever heard him. I shook my head.

"Sapphire, please." Ash whispered. I shook my head.

"You may be agents but you're only humans. Regular, normal beings, you'll die." I said.

"You're human too! We're all equal!" Dawn said.

'If only you knew…'

"This is my mission and mine alone. I gotta go." I said, signing off the chat and shutting my laptop.

"Why can't they just understand?!" I screamed. I hugged my legs on my bed and cried softly.

"A little too early to cry, isn't it?" A voice asked. My head snapped up and I wiped my tears.

"Who's there?" I asked. No answer and I replayed their words. It is too early to be vulnerable. I replayed the voice and realized it sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I shook it off and got up.

"Come on May. You can do anything! Except first aid and wear dresses that aren't skater skirts. But anyways, I can complete this mission without anyone outside the agency."

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>  
>I smirked as I took my finger off the button. Perfect.<p>

"I'm going to need to kidnap a few girls." I said. I let out a little laugh and turned in my seat.

"May Maple, prepare to be discovered." I said, looking at a picture of her, a bright smiling face, without that wig and those contacts.  
><strong><br>So… I hope you enjoyed the chappie. See ya and byes!**


	9. A New Evil and Boys?

**Pip: This chappie, minus the author notes, is about 1,050 words so it's pretty short… plus this CHAPPIE is the guys POVs plus May**

**Drew: because May is being lazy, I shall do the disclaimer. Pip doesn't own pokemon**

**Last chappie…  
>? POV<strong>

I smirked as I took my finger off the button. Perfect.

"I'm going to need to kidnap a few girls." I said. I let out a little laugh and turned in my seat.

"May Maple, prepare to be discovered." I said, looking at a picture of her, a bright smiling face, without that wig and those contacts.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>  
>I stood in front of her house in this puny little town. I smirked, boy will she be surprised. I walked to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal who seems to be her mom, Johanna.<p>

"Hello. I'm a friend of Dawn's. Can you call her down?" I asked. Troublesome looked pretty down when Sapphire got mad yesterday. She came to the door with a downcast face but she lightened up when she saw me.

"Troublesome." I ded.

"Plumhead." She mirrored.

"Wanna hang out? You seemed pretty down yesterday." I asked. She looked at me in surprise before nodding.

"Mom, I'm gonna go somewhere with Paul!" She yelled as she climbed up the stairs and emerging with her Piplup and her bag.

"Come on! Let's go to the city!" Dawn sang as she pulled my arm and skippd. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think Drew will still like Sapphire even after yesterday?" She asked.

"If he truly felt that way than maybe. But I'm not an expert." I muttered.

"I hope so. My plan was so close to being successful. I could always aim to get him to like May but I don't think there's a mission she would complete slow enough for us to come." She thought aloud. I rolled my eyes and muttered a few things.

"When we get there, wanna get some ice cream? Coffee? Anything?" Dawn asked. I shrugged.

"Ice cream it is." She decided. We walked in silence before her voice broke it.

"Paul, do you think Sapphire would help us if we needed it?" She asked.

"We're all friends, of course. Wrap it around your brain." I muttered.

"I'm not stupid. Meanie." She pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>  
>I was currently walking with Pikachu, taking the path we went on when we started our short journey before I went into school, the path I met Misty on.<p>

"Hahaha! Azurill! No, not you Psyduck!" A familiar voice yelled. I laughed and ran to the voice.

"Hi Mist!" I yelled. She looked at me and waved before turning to return her, and I quote, 'stupid duck'.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"My sisters are putting on a show and I got bored and no one was on PokeChat after Sapphire got mad so I got bored. You?" She asked. I shook my head as I looked at her playing in the lake we first met at.

"I was bored and Pikachu wanted to go on a walk." I replied. She nodded before a mischievous smile overtook hers and I backed away slightly but that didn't stop her from splashing me.

"You're on!" I yelled. She laughed and kept splashing and I battled her. We splashed and held each other underwater. Don't under estimate her strengrh. She's stronger than me.

"Hey Ash? Do you think Sapphire hates us?" Misty asked.

"Nah. She seems to get very angry but she's nice. She wouldn't stay mad for long. We should just wait." I told her. She nodded and we resumed splashing each other.

"Thanks Ash. I gotta go now." She said as she stood up. Me and Pikachu waved as she disappeared.

"Come on buddy. Mom must be worried sick." I said, picking myself up. When I got home, Mimey or whatever mom nicknamed him did a dance, alarming my mom. She saw me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Ash Ketchum, why are your clothes wet? You're gonna catch a cold!" She scolded.

"It's fine mom, I met Misty and we played in the lake." I told her. She smiled and grabbed a towel.

"Now go change." She said. I nodded and went to my room with Pikachu behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>  
>I sat at my desk replaying yesterday's conversation in my mind. For a moment, I saw Sapphire in her most vulnerable state. Two people died because of her? I guess her parents. It's her mission. I shouldn't meddle. I kicked my legs onto my desk and heaved a sigh. I've been looking up trex, coming up with nothing. I had a bed feeling but shook it off. Who is Sapphire? I'll ask her the next time I see her. I can't help but feel she's not telling us everything. She seems like she isn't even human, healing in a few days when it would take a normal person to heal in weeks. Sure you can use pokemon moves but those don't do much unless you are pokemon.<p>

"Sapphire, what are you hiding…" I mumbled.

"Who's Sapphire?" A voice asked. I turned and saw my cousin. She was currently staying with us while her parents were abroad.

"This girl at my school. She's so frustrating. Too full of secrets." I told her.

"Oh. Do you like her?" She asked.

"Melanie, I don't see how any of this is of your concern but I somewhat like her. Now shoo." I said, closing my eyes and waving my arm.

"Something wrong?" She asked. I opened one eye and shook my head.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. I nodded and she left. I sighed in relief. Sapphire was always so tough and then that conversation, so weak, so vulnerable. I frowned. Why wouldn't she let us help her? If only I knew where she lived. Ivy would know but I heard she lives in Kanto. Brendan might but go to Birch's house, nope. Oak might but he lives in Kanto and I don't want to talk with him. He ruined our friendship when he became so secretive _and_ he works for Looker. I like Sapphire but I told him who I would be working with but he decides to work for our rival but I'm fine with Sapphire. Arceus. Confusing, I know. I opened my suitcase and saw a bag of brownies and smirked.

"Oh Topaz."

"Who's Topaz?" Melanie asked. I growled.

"I thought I told you to get out!" I yelled.

"Technically, you didn't."

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>  
>I sat in front of my laptop, eyes glued to the screen. I logged into the agency's database and looked around for any pieces of information surrounding the Trex. I slammed my head on my desk. Nothing.<p>

"Nothing! Come on! Make a move, I need to know more about you and your tactics!" I yelled. Then some words popped up on my screen. I shivered.

"It'll be coming Sapphire... Or should I say May? It will be coming." I read. I widened my eyes and gulped. Who knows? Who typed this?

* * *

><p><strong>XD like I said, short chappie. I ran out of things to make them say and Gary isn't on here because he's supposedly a double agent :3<strong>


	10. Kidnapped?

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**Okay, I originally had this on a permanent hiatus because some of my other documents for this got deleted somehow and I thought it was horrible but I'm back! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It was now the new year and they still hadn't made up. One more week until they get back to school.

"Someone knows! I can't believe it!"

Thwack!

"Who though? Who?!"

Thwack!

The brunette was currently outside, punching a tree. And kicking it. And many other things trees shouldn't go through. *sigh*

"May, snap out of it!" She hissed.

She fell to the ground. She heard a beep and looked at her communicator.

"Someone's hacking into the system!" She screeched, staring at the screen.

"I've kidnapped the girls, the boys should be coming soon. If you want the girls, I suggest you cooperate with them," she read. She glared and sighed.

She gathered herself up and began venting her anger out upon the tree... again.

"Sapphire! The girls have been kidnapped!"

**Earlier that day...**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I was walking down the mall parking lot, heading to my new car. Yes, my mom said she got me one because apparently, I go to the mall too much and she needed her own car. Is five times a week really that much? I don't know.

"And all you'd ever hear me say, is how I pictured me with you, that's all you'd ever hear me say... since you been gone! I can brea-" A cloth was put on my mouth and I felt woozy. All I remember was collapsing and the world turned dark, like really dark, like super duper uper shmuper dark. To sum it up, pitch perfect! I mean pitch black.

"Ha, last one."

I came to and saw I was tied up and saw Misty tied up across from me.

"Misty!" I yelled. She looked at me and smiled.

"Dawn, this creep kidnapped us. I don't hate that, I mean that's bad but his cologne. It reeks like a Skunktank," she said, scrunching up her nose.

"HEY! I heard that!" A dude's voice boomed.

We were in a van and I looked out the window in the doors.

"Hey, isn't this the forest near our school?" I asked.

"Yup. I used my private jet to fly us here," he said.

"How come you have a jet yet Misty and I don't?" I asked.

"Because the baddis have the cool stuff, duh," he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, you seem familiar," Misty said. I nodded.

"That's because I am," he said pulling off a mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

May ignored the boys and continued to punch the tree as well as kick it.

"Sapphire! You got to help us!" Ash yelled. May didn't stop until Drew seized her fist. She smirked and flipped him over.

"Believe me, I know. My communicator got hacked. What makes you think I was the one to come to anyway?" She asked. The guys looked at each other before Drew spoke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV Earlier...<strong>

I had invited the guys over because school was approaching. We were on my laptop looking for info around Sapphire but nothing came up. She isn't even in the records for her birth year. If she isn't Sapphire, who is she?

Beep!

"Hey cabbage head, you got an email," Paul said. I opened it up.

"The girls have been kidnapped, except Sapphire!" Ash gasped. I widened my eyes.

"What!?" I yelled, reading the email.

The kidnapper wants May Maple. We don't know where she is! Maybe someone else does...

_"I'm actually... I actually... I'm an agent. I work at Looker's agency. I know May Maple. Leaf is Ivy, another agent and Gary is another agent there."_

"Who do we know who knows May Maple?" Ash asked. Paul shrugged, his eyes were glazed over.

"I know who..." I muttered. Paul grabbed my shoulders.

"Tell us man!" He yelled.

"Sapphire," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present...<strong>

**Normal POV**

"I can't believe you remembered that Hayden," May said, smirking.

"I have a great memory, Emerald," Drew said. May rolled her eyes.

"They're somewhere in Hoenn," Ash said. May nodded and they ran into the school.

"How did you know I was here anyway?" May asked when they entered her room.

"Drew attached a tracking device in your pillow," Ash said.

"Oh, I threw that out the window and crushed it," she said.

"I have really good stuff," Drew said.

May started to type furiously into the laptop and a pink and cerulean blue dot appeared.

"Curses," she said.

"What?" Paul asked.

"That warehouse is where my helicopter is stored. It's not a charity," she replied, grabbing a few gadgets. The boys exited and May grabbed her pokeball but didn't notice two of the three roll away.

"Come," she said once they were outside. She grabbed Togekiss's pokeball and released her. Paul et out his Honchkrow, Ash had Charizard, and Drew had Flygon.

They flew over the forest and May noticed a van and growled.

"I'LL KILL HIM FOR USING MY PROPERTY!" She yelled, swooping down. The guys followed and they landed and returned their pokemon. They walked against the wall.

"Sapphire, they want May, not you," Ash whispered.

"I know," she said.

"Go get her then," Paul growled.

"Just roll wit me, please," she begged. They frowned but nodded otherwise. May ran in, forcing them to follow.

"Ash, Paul, get to the girls!" May yelled. Drew followed the guys, looking at Sapphire. A masked man walked up with his Arcanine and May took a protective stance.

"Leave my friends alone," she said. The man laughed.

"And why should I?" He asked, motioning to the Arcanine.

"Because, I'll give you May Maple. Let them leave and I'll tell you her location," she promised.

"How about... no. Arcanine, attack those teens!" He yelled, pointing at the gang. The Arcanine leapt forward and ran towards the gang. May gasped. They were still untying the girls and they didn't have time to call out an attack, much less a pokemon.

"NO!" May yelled, running and her eyes were well aware of the flames coming out of its mouth. May reached for her pokeballs but she realized she only had Togekiss, none of them could use protect. She knew it was too hopeless.

"SAPPHIRE!" They yelled.

"I'm sorry," she yelped. The gang crossed their arms in front of their heads, awaiting the scream or the heat. They realized nothing had hit them and looked up, seeing a greenish blue dome surrounding them.

"What's using protect?" Ash asked. They looked at May, her hair was flowing in the air because she was using her moves with a greater amount.

"S-sapphire?" Dawn squeaked out. May fell to the ground and let her arms down.

"Bravo Miss. Haruka, successfully using protect," the man said.

"Why are you doing this!?" Misty yelled.

"I want May Maple, and I want her now. Sapphire, I believe you now have something to say?" He said. May sighed and stood up, walking towards the man and throwing her wig to the side. She pocketed her contacts and smirked.

"Why yes, I'm May Maple," she said.

"WHAT!?" They yelled.

"I told you she was May!" Ash yelled.

"I believe you have something to say too," May said. The man raised a brow before she pulled on his face and his hair.

"GARY!?" Ash yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier...<strong>

**Misty's POV  
><strong>"GARY?!" I yelled. He laughed.

"Yup, I'm kidnapping ya," he said.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"I need May Maple. What's Drew's email?"

"Drew Hayden twenty nine at pokemail dot com."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to present...<strong>

**Normal POV**

"How did you know?" Gary asked.

"Because, you made everything too easy," May said.

"Well what did Ya expect?" Gary asked.

"A bomb blowing baddie, that's what," she retorted.

"Why did you want May?" Dawn asked.

"She's part of a very special civilization, she's the last of their kind," he replied.

"What is it?" Paul asked. May took a breath.

"A pokehuman," she said.

Everyone stood in the swamp of silence. Drew spoke up.

"What pokemon?"

"I'm half human and half eevee," she replied.

She transformed and revealed her Eevee side.

"You're Maple!" Ash yelled. Gary nodded as he picked her up.

"I'm a triple agent, working for May's agency but I've been pretending to work at the enemy's spilling fake secrets of May's," he said.

"Hey Drew, I know Ya wanna hold her and admit she's cute." Dawn smirked.

Drew blushed and flicked his hair, letting out a growl. May rolled her eyes and glared at Dawn, firing a shadow ball.

"I'll never fall in love with Grasshead over there," May scoffed.

"When did I say love?" Dawn asked innocently. May's glare intensified and she fired another shadow ball. Dawn yelped and dodged again.

"Besides, even if I wanted to, I can't," she said, transforming and releasing her Togekiss and flying away. Drew followed with his Flygon.

"She's right," Gary said.

"Why?" Dawn whined.

"Don't tell me she loves someone else!" Dawn suddenly yelled.

"No, after the death of her parents, dating was banned from our agency, whether it be someone in or outside the agency," Gary answered.

"Oh," she said.

"That's terrible. Drew really likes May," Misty spoke.

Gary frowned and looked towards the exit.

"As much as he hates my guts, I don't want his heart broken," he said.

"Yups. As conceited and arrogant and mean and stuff as he is, he's still a friend of Paul's," Dawn said.

* * *

><p><strong>With May and Drew<strong>

**Normal POV**

Drew spotted May and her Togekiss near a river and he swooped down, landing next to her.

"May," he said. She looked up and nodded.

"I want to tell you something," he said.

"Same," she spoke. He smiled faintly, sitting down.

"I want to say I liked Sapphire and I liked May," he looked at her, "But I love you."

May gaped, processing the words.

"I don't know what to say," she said.

"What can you say?" He asked.

"I can't return your feelings..." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It's forbidden. If I could, I would. But I cant," she said. He picked her up and let their lips brush against each other for a mere second.

"At least I know you return them. See ya I guess," he said, hopping on Flygon.

May watched with glazed eyes before shaking her head.

"Drew, wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>And... Cut! <strong>

**Well... That's all for now folks! X3**


End file.
